Two hearts one destiny
by ashxryuko27
Summary: Ragyo succeeded her plan of COVERS but Ryuko and Satsuki got themselves lost in the other dimension and met Ash ketchum as they are working together to stop Kiryuin's plan and also those sister might had found love AshXRyukoXSatsukiXNonon
1. chapter 1

**Two hearts one destiny**

**chapter 1**

**Strangers things happen in kanto**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Kill la kill and after my story of Two Blades two hearts was a hit to everyone i like to show you this version of Ryuko came to Ash's world and will change his life forever also Welcome to the next step of the light universe enjoy AshXRyukoXSatsuki**

one month later strange living suits were ruling everywhere searching for more people to drain the lives off of them a short boy with brown eyes and brown hair tied into a ponytail. Generally, he is seen wearing a black shirt that slopes off of one shoulder, a pair of cut-off shorts, and a pair of white sunglasses. and his were finding food "Hurry Gus." They had gather everything they can till they ran to the suits "Get out of my way, you stinking business suit!" Said the boy who throws a vegetable at it but was ambushed by the other

"Oh, crap! Is this the end of the line for Mataro Mankanshoku?!" Said the boy named Mataro as they were been saved by a girl with pink hair and an angular face she has a small bust and medium hips.who is wearing a skull-marked hat, clothing exposing her body "Turn into rotten just cloth!" Said the girl as the suits were been beaten "You're that Elite four chick!" Said Mataro

"Oh, you're that underachiever's-" she wasn't finished till more suits came "The streets are crawling with these scrap of cloth...time to get out of here." As the girl sees Mataro in the manhole "then follow me!" As she follows Mataro in the sewer "So you kids have survived on your own this past month, huh? You're the underachiever's kid brother alright your ability to survive is the one impressive thing about you." Said the girl

"The name's Mataro!" Said Mataro as the girl sees the ride

"Come on my ride's waiting over there." Said the girl

(North Kanto, Susukigahara)

"Hurry up! Hurry just across this hill there's a chopper waiting!" Said a teenager with mid-length dark green hair and gray eyes. He wears a worn out Three-star Uniform, specially made into a long white coat with a high collar. It has a built-in sword sheath at the back and three spikes on each shoulder. The coat is usually open at the front, which shows his cadet-blue colored vest. He also wears matching white pants and shoes, and a belt with three metal spikes on the front. as the suits had arrived "Damn, they caught up, huh?" As he was ready to fight "Hold together" as he had transformed "Blade regalia MK111!" Said the teen as the suits were striking him the teen was blocking them but he's getting weaker "Damn, it's finally reached it's limit?" As his uniform was destroyed "Boss! We'll hold em off here!" Said his team "you guys..." Said the teen was talking to his pals "The northern kanto gang leader alliance has some pride too!"" He as said to the teen "Understood. Show those scrap cloth bastards what human beings will do when their backs are against the wall!" Said said the teen as they charged

"Okay guys cut loose!" As the suits grabbed them "Tear 'em a new one from the inside!" As they were fighting them in the inside "Hurry! Get aboard while they're keeping them busy!" As they are all inside the choppers the teen sees his gang were gone "I'm sorry guys." Said the teen

"I saw your northern kanto hooligans prove their resolve." Said a large, muscular young man who has a darker-toned complexion and short blonde hair. His eyebrows are noticeably thick and he wears a pair of small gold earrings in his enlarged earlobes

"This is a war or attrition. I know that it won't last long." Said the teen

"I know Even so, we did manage to save a few lives. Their sacrifice wasn't in vain." Said the big guy then the teen was thinking about something "You think he'll wake up?" He said to him "His fight and saving others had made us going and I was wrong about that punk." Said the big guy

(Osaka nudist beach secret base)

"Show the people we rescued to the living quarters area!" Said big guy

"Good work, look like you guys had it rough, too." Said the girl

"Yeah" said the teen

"Is that Mankanshoku's little brother?" Said big guy looking at Mataro "He said he and his friends had been living in the sewers under honnou town. They're an impressive pack of rats." Said the girl as mataro heard that "I said the name's Mataro mankanshoku Elite four chick!" Said Mataro as she looks back "I'm Nonon jakuzure. Call me lady Nonon, underachiever junior!" Said Noon as the big guy speaks "if you want others to call you by name address them properly first, jakuzure." Said the big guy "I'm ever so sorry Mr. Disciplinary committee chair." Said Nonon as the computer screen was revealed

"Northern kanto gang leader alliance has now fallen, too. This means that all academies that were under honnouji academy's control have all been destroyed by the COVERS. Which means that the bastions of the resistance movement stasuki built to fight the life fibers have been lost." Said a young and very handsome man. In both personas, he wears a white long-sleeved shirt with a black tie and black jeans, though in his true persona, the shirt is worn much more loosely

"Sanageyama also lost his goku uniform, which was the last we had left. All we have left now are jakuzure's bakuzan-gako and gamagoori's bakuzan-kouryu. Both were reforged from lady satsuki's shattered bakuzan." Said inumuta as the screen changed "And my tailor's glove and your dotonbori robot." Said a tall, muscular man, possibly in his early or late twenties. He keeps his hair short and black with the exception of his bright red mohawk. He has thick eyebrows, two earrings in his left ear and a bandage on his nose. In later scenes, he is shown with his eye blue. His attire is reminiscent of a guerrilla army member's gear in that it consists of a high-collared vest and dark green pants draped with belts and ammo.

"DTR."

"Whatever."

"DTR." got it?"

"I only hope that the item that Lori is frantically working on is ready in time." Said a teen has tealish hair color and neat hair. He has a collar-neck suit, which, at the collar, opens whenever he talks. He also wears unique eyeglasses that are tinted blue as a young guy was looking at the screen "if they hadn't been destroyed by you people, we would have more proper facilities. If you were planning against Ragyo. I think you could have at least considered of joining forces with nudist beach." Said the young guy looking at teen "When many people know a secret, it's going to get out. Even at honnouji academy, the only people who were aware of her real intentions were we of the elite four, the sewing club's ioro, and her butler, soroi." Said the teen as the guy talks back "Well, considering on that you guys knew that I was undercover as a teacher, I can't really brag." Said the guy

"But why isn't there any uproar among the media and the populace even though COVERS are attacking academies all over Japan?" Said the mohawk guy

"They're already being mentally influenced." Said the young guy

"Clothing made by Ragyo kiryuin's REVOCS has reached the entire population. The life fibers woven into them are manipulating the minds of their wearers and devouring any unnecessary information from their brains" said the teen as the former teacher's coat was off "they have eyes but fail to see and ears but fail to hear," huh?" Said the mohawk guy

"Well, they do use human psychogalvanism as their energy source." Said the guy

"Honnouji academy's students have been building up a resistance. To life fiber manipulation by wearing goku uniforms. Pretend to be obedient to Ragyo, and use her money to create soldiers to defeat her... That Satsuki kiryuin girl is a real piece of work. What's even more impressive is Mr soroi here, who played dumb as he served satsuki as her butler." he said as soroi appeared "I merely made tea. As I do now. However. I have not given up on making tea more tea for lady satsuki." Said Soroi

"You're right. After all, even we elite four survived" Said the teen

At the ruins of the school called honnouji academy a tall slim woman has long dark blue tinted hair that goes past her thighs and blue eyes. She has rather thick eyebrows and a rather large bust was been caged as the prisoner as her mother was laughing "You have certainly exceeded all of my expectations. In the sense of your foolishness. The academy students that honnouji academy had conquered have all been assimilated by COVERS. If humans wear clothing for the first 20 years of their lives, their resistance to clothing completely disappears. Center your efforts around students in their late teens who haven't lost that resistance and defeat me. But it was all for nothing. The more your followers resist, the more they nourish the COVERS in energy sources. And before long, even your little sister will return to me and so did. Little sister...Ryuko matoi's? Yes to think that she was Remember that I thought had died all those years ago. Soichiro had deceived me about a great many things" said a woman hasmost prominent feature is her resplendent multi-colored hair, with a silver color on top. She has a very attractive and authoritarian appearance, and is at all times flaunting glamorous dress named Ragyo kiryuin

"Matoi's and i... Are siblings..." Said Satsuki couldn't believed it at a memory of Soichiro was driving but was hit by the middle was caused by two men "he was a stupid man" as the men left but he faked his death "Soichiro faked his own death and entrusted his revenge to you. He changed his face and body to become Isshin Matoi, and not only did he raise the baby whose death he faked, he founded that silly Nudist beach and gave a kamui to ryuko." Said Ragyo

"Dad...I..." Her dreams are getting worse "I..." As ragyo continued on "Ignorant of all this, you earnestly believed everything he had said and crafted your rebellion plot against me...it's so noble that it brings tears to my eyes!" Said Ragyo

"What garbage. As if a woman whose very tears glands are Life fibers could cry." Said Satsuki

"Even that were the case. I am your mother. You should graciously accept any kind words I have to offer." Said Ragyo

"Kind? That doesn't suit you." Said Satsuki

"Are you sure? I'd like to think that my sparing your life was out of maternal kindness..." Said Ragyo

"That is what is garbage. You're letting me live because I'm more valuable that way. No more, no less." Said Satsuki

"Oh? How so?" Said Ragyo

"Shinra-Koketsu." Said Satsuki as she heard that "You also know about that, do you?" Said ragyo looking at her "I put two and two together." Said satsuki as ragyo has her eyes closed "I see. In that case. I suggest you get the rage in your heart to seething! The deeper your rage, the more useful you are to me!" Said Ragyo as for nui who was working on something "the work seems to be progressing smoothly, I see." Said Ragyo "I have to hand it to satsuki! The sewing club members here are pretty capable!" Said Nui

"So, it was worth the trouble of mind stitching them, uh?" Said Ragyo

"They're way better than COVERS! Is satsuki doing well?" Said Nui

"Yes, She was dying to wear this outfit soon." Said Ragyo

"Non, she won't wear it! Satsuki's gonna get eaten by it. By my masterpiece. Anyway it's ryuko that we need to worry about she had disappeared from the light that appeared during the fight!" Said Nui "Yes, I know I've already taken steps. Having two teenage daughters and the does keep one busy." Said Ragyo " both of them have grown into fine young ladies, just like their mother." Said Nui

"Yes, life is amusing. I can hardly wait to show this to them. The ultimate kamui" said Ragyo

(Kanto Pallet Town)

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Pallet Town shows eight girls relaxing in the house one was a teen girl has blue eyes and midlength hair of the same color she wears A white-pink vest with yellow zipper; black tank top underneath; C-gear on the left wrist; dark magenta skirt with pink stripes; medium length stockings; and knee length sneaker boots.

second one was a young girl with light brown hair and pink hairpin. Dark pink eyes she wears a light blue long sleeve shirt, a dark cream colored skirt with two pocket in each sides, dark blue thigh high socks, and white shoes. She also wears a necklace with a gold heart serving as her pendant.

third one was girl wears A red sleeveless vest with gray top underneath; white jean shorts; navy blue bike shorts; white gloves; yellow sneakers; and red bow with white stripes.

fourth one is a redhead girl she wears a red long sleeve shirt with the number 38 on front, blue denim skirt and yellow brown knee-high boots and white socks.

fifth one wears ponytails, A black sleeveless vest; white tank top; slightly damaged denim blue jean shorts; black wristbands with pink strip each; black medium length socks and black hi-tops

sixth one has short maroon hair that goes down to her face, but extends to her shoulders in the back of her head, wearing goggles on top of her head. She has bright blue eyes she wears she wears a short pink jacket with yellow buckles over a white shirt with and pink shirt, that has a brown belt that is around it with gold buttons and a pink and gold pouch. On her hands she wears brown fingerless gloves. She wears a short dark blue skirt with long navy blue socks that reach up to her thigh with a pink trim and brown boots with golden buttons

the seventh was girl with green eyes and platinum blonde hair with two braids. she wears white short sleeved hoodie, white pleated skirt, white socks and a matching sneakers. her hair is tied into a high ponytail. She also carries a pink backpack on her back.

the last was a beautiful teen girl has lavender hair with a pink highlight her skin was purple wears a high school uniform were all at the table thinking

"How do you enjoy kanto Twilight." said the blue hair girl as the lavender hair name Twilight look at her

"Kanto is great Dawn. you, Kari, May, Sora, Misty, Madoka and Lillie are being so kind to me when we first met." ssid Twilight ss Kari spoke "Just remember Twilight you are our friend too and always Welcome to Kanto." said Kari then May was in deep thinking

"May are you ok?" said Madoka ss May spoke "I was thinking about Ash guys he's been training all his life ever since he found out his heritage of who he was." said May

"When he is half human, half alicorn...he has a hard life when he learn about his father." said Sora

"I heard Ash is starting his training in Viradian forest when his sisters give him something." said Misty as Lillie looks at the window

"Ash." said Lillie

(Viradian forest)

in the deepest forest of kanto there was a Raven-hair teen is wearing a black and red hat with a green Poké Ball on it, a blue sleeveless hoodie with a gold trim and white hood, a black short-sleeve undershirt with a red stripe, black fingerless gloves with light green borders, light blue jeans with knee stitchings, and blue sneakers. was learning kung fu, martial arts, mastering his powers perfectly now he looks at the boulder "Focus" as he reaches his back brings out a sword look like half of the scissors but red as blood

"I keep having them those dreams." he said in his mind but watching him was a short, chubby rodent Pokémon. It is covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It has a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, brown eyes, and the two red circles on its cheeks contain pouches for electricity storage. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail is a patch of brown fur look worried about him

"Ash." the boy was reveal to be Ash Ketchum the Champion in Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos and Alola turns around and saw a young woman wearing principal clothing looking at him

"Hey Celes." Ash replied to his long lost older sister Celestia was walking to him

"Ash...you still thinking about Dad...I wanted to tell you about it but I'm just scared that you end up bieng like him who just abandoned us." she said to him mixed with sadness and anger as Ash is not mad at her

"I don't care what Dad did...i get a chance to see you and Luna my own sisters i never met all my life but seeing you with mom makes us a family again..." Ash didn't finished as Celestia hugged him in tears "And that's what we want and thank you for understanding me I'll head back mom wants you back at dinner." as Celestia left Ash smiled and put his blade away

"Ready to go pikachu." Ash said as pikachu hops on his shoulder. "Pika." said pikachu as they are ready to go Ash feels the wind breeze around him

"Strange the breeze seem familiar?" Ash said in his mind till he looks up see a familiar light

"A other light appeared...was a other world been discovered?" Ash wondered

"Pika." said Pikachu

Ash notice the light was reaching impact like a comet and crashed behind the other side "Come on pikachu that could be someone from a other world is lost." as Ash and Pikachu run towards the location where it land. "It's over here!" as Ash decide to look when the light fade reveal as he see a girl exact perfect age as him and the girls she's seventeen year-old of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges she was unconscious in her blue with white stripes underwear

"Oh my Arcues hey are you ok?" Ash said as he picks her up and lays her head on his lap and gently start smacking her face hoping to wake her up but nothing happens

"She's not looking good i better get her home." Ash as he's taking his coat off to cover her until he hears a voice "hey raven head! That's my friend you're smacking." the voice said as Ash looks around trying to see who that was but doesn't see anybody

"Alright wise guy if you are her friend show yourself it's not right leaving her half naked in the forest!" Ash shouted then the voice spoke

"look up idiot!" but the word "idiot" got him angry Ash looks up to see a old sailor uniform hanging in the trees but it has the one eye

"You better leave Ryuko alone you pervert are you working for Tsumugu or Ragyo if i wasn't caught in this tree i would beat you up." it keeps shouting at Ash to leave ryuko alone "This isn't right i been arguing by clothes that can talk or move it can't be s digimon because my d terminal could've scan it...how do i know he's a pervert." said Ash is a little flabbergasted seeing the clothes talk and move

"Pikachu get him down." Ash orders Pikachu to grab the suit as he picks the covered girl up and sets her on his back.

"Hey rodent put me down I'm not a chew toy!" Senketsu freaks out when Pikachu bites him and drags him down and he yells that he's not a chew toy they head back to Pallet Town

Ash looks at her "Were almost there don't worry." Ash said to her as they get to their mom's house as Ash opens the door but the kitchen his mother Delia and his sisters Celestia and Luna are there

"Ash! what's wrong and why did you bring a half naked girl in my house." Delia asked as her and his older sisters are quite concerned when Ash brings home this almost naked girl that's completely unconscious

"Mom she's hurt and bleeding right to her heart." Ash said as they were shocked and agreed to helped tend to her

"Come on" as they run upstairs they put her in ash's room "Here's some water Ash." said Kari as she gives him a bucket of water with a cloth "Thsnks Kari!" as Ash cleans the dirt off and putd the blanket on her until she gets better

"I'll go and get some medicine at pallet town keep her company till she wakes up." said Ash as they nodded "We will Ash." said May all the while Ash can't help but realize

"I don't know how but she has a very strong Aura around her but there's more her body is the same source i sense from that uniform was there more to them than meets the eye." as Ash left his house and went to pallet town

the girl name Ryuko was in in the blackest limbo there were stars shining as then whispers of Ragyo said she's her mother but saw the uniform had appeared but in fear"Don't...Please, don't! Don't!" then he was been slash to pieces "Senketsu!" whispered Ryuko as she wakes up from her sleep she see a teen has spiky brown hair and tan skin, notably darker than the skin he wore an orange t-shirt, a lime green cargo vest with 4 pockets, a dark brown belt with a gold buckle and dark red pockets, brown jeans, and blue-gray sneakers with white trim.

"Hey you're awake." he said as Ryuko notices she's in her underwear about a minute Ash and pikachu are coming with the medicine till they heard screams "YOU PERVERT!!!!!" as Ash see his friend was kick out the window

"Brock what happened?" Ash said but there's no answer but he notice a bare red footprint on his face "Why do I bother asking." Ash sighed

when the scream is heard Kari, Dawn, May, Sora and Misty, Lillie and Twilight run upstairs and see her awake "Who the hell are you? are you prisoners of that pervert i kicked out...where is Senketsu!" she said as they calm her down saying "Easy there Brock didn't mean to freak you out" said Misty as Ryuko learn that she licked thier friend but still furious of her slmost naked

"You wearing a uniform how did I got there in my underwear!!!" she said to Twilight

"Well you see Ash found you in the woods like that and he carried you here at his place." said Twilight when Ryuko heard Ash's name she gets more mad "I demands to see this ash thinking that he might have stripped me like this!" as Ryuko stands up from the bed she goes down the stairs to confront him

"Hey wait! Ash only see you like this in the forest he didn't strip you!" Lillie said but Ryuko didn't hear her she only sees the back of his head

"There he is. He might be just like Aikuru, Dr. Mankanshoku and Mataro. Now I'm gonna kick him where it hurts." as she enters the room "Hey you perverted bastard who took me in turn around so i can punch you at the face!" when she forces him to look at her

"Yes oh you're awake." Ash said as Ryuko was frozed her heart skips a beat seeing his face and it's handsome and cute to her as Ash see her not talking "Hey are you ok there" he said as Ryuko blushes starts fumbling with the words just standing

"y.y.y...yes i'm all right were you the one who brought me here?" said Ryuko as Ash nodded "Yes I did you came from the light and dropped from the sky and crashed at Viradian forest covered in dirt and blood i took you in and cleaned you up, let you use my room to rest." Ash explained as Ryuko had mistaken Ash for a pervert to her he's a kind person

"Thank you...Ash right." she said as Ash nodded "That's correct" Ash replied to her "Wow Ash that's a great name you had it suited you well." said Ryuko

"Thanks Ryuko correct." said Ash as Ryuko was surprised "Yes...how did you know my name?" said Ryuko

"Some blabbermouth old sailor uniform mentioned your name and that's a great name you had for a beautiful girl." said Ash as Ryuko suddenly blushed more "Wait did you say blabbermouth old sailor uniform?" said Ryuko

"Yes he's at the kitchen bieng washed up!" as Ash points at the uniform as Ryuko see him "Senketsu!" Ryuko said as Senketsu see Ryuko "Ryuko you're awake!" as he see Ash

"hey listen...you may have save Ryuko but I don't like you" Senketsu as Ash had his fire showing up "Yeah how about i burned you to dust." Ash said as Ryuko see them glared at each other

"Hey Senketsu, Ash just saved me and can show him respect to him." said Ryuko as Senketsu mumbled "fine." by then they had dinner Ryuko is wearing Senketsu "Thank you for letting me stay mrs. ketchum." said Ryuko

"No problem but you should thank Ash if he hadn't found you at Viradian forest you would be freeze to death." said Delia as Ryuko smiled "Ryuko where did you come from?" said Ash wondering where did she come from

"if what you said is true Ash that I'm in your world. Well where i come from there was no happiness here I was a student at Honnouji academy facing the student body president Satsuki Kiryuin the reason i came here because..." as her memories were haunted for the reason as she puts her fork down "I'm sorry father,"Ryuko stands up

"I need fresh air." as Ryuko heads outside the others want to know what's bothering her as Ash stands up from the chair and heads out he spot her crying at the patio "Hey Ryuko what's wrong?" as Ryuko see Ash was outside with her

"Nothing Ash." Ryuko tries to hide her tears "Ryuko...something happen did it will your parents be worried." Ash said as Ryuko look at him "Mother yes but she killed my father Ash." as Ash was stunned and shocked hearing this

"Happened when i was born my dad was a scientist who only had time for his research. We never got along, so I started living in the dorms in grade school." as Ryuko remembers her childhood in the elementary school "I started to turn bad and fight all the time. by my first year of high school, I was a full-blown juvenile delinquent. and then, six months ago, I got a message from dad saying he wanted to talk, so I went home for the first time in ages. But..." Ryuko paused as her memories shared as she see her father was stabbed

"dad! Dad! Dad!" said Ryuko

"Don't make a scene, Ryuko. if you want to live a peaceful life, just get up and walk away, but if you're going to fight in my place..." as dr. Matoi had pulled the scissor blade out of him and passes it to her "Take this scissor!" said dr. Matoi

"What do you mean, fight?" said Ryuko

"If you take that scissor, you're sure to find the person who killed me, but a cruel fate lies in store for you..." he hadn't finish as Ryuko heard a noise as the mystery killer has a other scissor "hold it!" as she was chasing the killer "Let them go, Ryuko! there's still much that I have to tell you!" but it was too late as soon Ryuko was out and saw the killer leaped out of the mansion then it had exploded Ryuko sees her home burning in flames in devastation "Dad...Dad!" as her memory fades away

"Now I lost my dad! my home until mankanshoku family took me in but now I'm alone." said Ryuko as Ash knew how she feel

"You and me both Ryuko." Ash said as Ryuko heard that "What Ash?" she said as he spoke "My Dad disappeared from me and my family should say he abandoned us and broke my mother's heart." Ash said as Ryuko was shocked Ash too lived without a father unlike her he never see his "Ash...I'm sorry." she said as Ash smiled "Don't worry about it and i should be sorry about your dad." said Ash ss Ryuko began to smile and wipe away her tears "Ash...thank you for being concerned to me i never had someone who understands my problems..." as they're been interrupted by a white business suit with a red bowtie but the face appearing in a necktie-shaped hole in their chests.

"Tell me that thing is friendly just like Senketsu?" Ash asked as Ryuko glared at it "No it's a COVERS!" as Ryuko revealed her weapon was a sword look like half of a scissor

"Whoa!" Ash said as Ryuko is ready to fight "Let me handle this Ash!" as Ryuko transforms Ash see Ryuko's appearance Her hair becomes even more feathery and is accented with vibrant red undertones and horn-like clips. Senketsu himself also undergoes a significant change in appearance after Synchronization; his "eyes" extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ryūko's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform into a black, skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top section of the armor covers Ryūko's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and upper breasts, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on Ryūko's upper back. The top armor piece is connected to her skirt by three red garter belt/suspenders (two in front, one in back), leaving everything between the underside of her breasts and her waist exposed. Her legs are also covered with thigh-height, high-heeled boots.

"Wow I didn't know she can do that!" Ash said as his nosebleed but stay focus but Delia, Celestia, Luna and the girls see it too "She too has powers amazing." said Twilight as Ryuko fights the COVERS but it keeps blocking her strikes but Ryuko still didn't recover. "Damn I'm still injured when mom ripped my heart." she said ss the COVERS pushed Ryuko to the tree snd walks towards her Ryuko thought this is the end for her till

"Flamethrower!" Ash releases a red-orange stream of fire fromhis hand and burn it's sleeve "You harm Ryuko you got to go through me." as Ash had his Aura Alicorn wings appeared and takes the sky using Flamethrower at it

"Ash..." Ryuko was amazed that Ash saved her but Ash sense something in his Aura as he see someone is inside but that thing keeps striking Ash but he dodges faster till it's charred sleeve hits Ash send him flying shocked everyone including Ryuko

"Ash..." she was shocked in tears as Ash is gone now she's mad "YOU BASTARD YOU DIE!!!!!!" Ryuko charges in full power at far from Pallet town Ash wakes up "Dang that walking suit is toug...Aaah my arm" Ash see blood coming out "I better heal with synthesis if i find the sunlight." Ash stands up found out he was in abandoned Team Rocket lab

"Deja vu with those idiots." but Ash notice a door was left opened as he went in and found a secret lab "This Lab is new haven't been used a while." Ash thought he turn on the lights but shown a hologram of a scientist he had medium-length hair and large bangs that covered the right side of his face.

"Hello it's great to see you in person Ash my name is Sōichirō Kiryūin Ryuko's father. " said Soichiro as Ash was stunned "Are you suppose to be..." as Soichiro laugh

"No Ash that was only a disguise and yes i died but I'm actually an artificial intelligence hologram i build my lab here with your father Auran but till he didn't return and i was assassinated but i had been wawaiting for you to help my daughter you see this Cryotube." as Soichiro points at the Cryotube

"inside the cryotube i made the very first kamui others tested it but fail and i believe you can activate it." As Ash thought of it he walks to the cryotube active the unlock sequence and it open revealing an first Kamui it look like an trench coat had one eye and a eyepatch with black shirt and pants "That's the first kamui." as Ash see it's eye move "Hello Ash I'm glad we meet Soichiro put me here and want me to wait for you because I choose you." Ash understands the kamui but hsd a noble nature as he touch him a light appeared then his shadow shown but newer and improved than ever

back at the battle Ryuko still fights COVERS "Dodge this!" as she punched it but it's sleeve is going to smash her "Ryuko look out!!!!" the others shouted until a blade struck the sleeve in half "What the who..." Ryuko saw who saved her was Ash but her and his family and the girls see something different about him

his new look The eye of the kamui extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ash's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform The top section of the armor covers Ash's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and black coat was like suit of armor with red black shirt then faded into shirtless, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on Ash's upper back. The top armor piece is connected but still wears a trench coat but becoming more armored than ever as the girls and Ryuko had nosebleeds showing "Ash! you're alive and you too had a kamui too!" said Ryuko as Ash helps her up "Ryuko i see someone inside that thing let's take it out" said Ash as Ryuko agreed the two are striking the COVERS with thier blades nonstop making it feel pain Ash used his Flamethrower at it making it weak

(Don't Lose Your Way)

"That's right Ash now you and Ryuko win this!" said Senketsu 2 as Ash nodded "Ready Ryuko!" Ash said as Ryuko smiled at him

"Let's do it Ash!" said Ryuko as Ash and her made thier blades more longer "scissor blade decapitation mode!" shouted both as the COVERS got struck by the final blow and turn to pieces then glowing fibers appeared and went into Ash

"Whoa what was that" Ash said as Ryuko panted of exhaustion "Those are life fibers Ash i can explain later." she said as Ash smiled "For a Girl who has a awesome form you fight amazing." Ash said as Ryuko was blushing but smile "Thanks you are amazing too." as they heard Dawn calling

"Ryuko who's she?" as Ash and Ryuko look and see a familiar face Ryuko knew but was naked

"Satsuki!" she said

**that's it of the new story Two hearts one destiny which connects to the light universe how Ash met Ryuko and met his kamui and took out COVERS and Ash met Satsuki for the first time i hope you like this version and i want to say thanks for reading Two Blades Two Hearts also now Darkness turns to Light, Rainbow Valentines rocks, and if you want more of this story send reviews or pm me and farewell and enjoy**


	2. chapter 2

**Two hearts one destiny**

**chapter ****2**

**Destinies intertwined**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Kill la kill and after my story of Two Blades two hearts was a hit to everyone i like to show you this version of Ryuko came to Ash's world and will change his life forever also Welcome to the next step of the light universe enjoy AshXRyukoXSatsuki**

At Ash's house Ash, Ryuko, Kari, Dawn, Msy, Sora, Misty, Lillie, Twilight, Delia, Celestia and Luna are in the living room with a unconscious Satsuki on the couch with a quilt to cover her naked body "She'll be fine that COVERS almost drain her out of blood." said teen much taller, and has let his hair grow out to chin length, parted in the middle. His glasses are small and oval with silver frames. He wears a white buttoned shirt with long sleeves, a blue blazer jacket, white pants with a brown belt and blue slip-on shoes with yellow soles was with him

"Thanks Joe that is a relief." said Sora as Ryuko notice Ash isntisn't here." Do you know where Ash is?" she asked Lillie ",Joe tells him to get more medication at pallet town but no need to worry Ash will come back. " said Lillie as May was worried "I'm worried if those COVERS will come back. " said May thinking of those COVERS that attack Ash and Ryuko "Relax May Ash can handle himself since he found himself his own kamui." said Misty

"True but did he mention that he found it at the lab where he met a artificial intelligence hologram of this Soichiro Kiryuin." said Kari as Ryuko was silent ever since she learn the truth about her father's real identity

"Sorry i said that." said Kari but Ryuko just smiled "It's fine Kari but I wsnt Ash to show me the lab where he met him." said Ryuko but they heard Satsuki mumbling "She's waking up!" said Dawn as Satsuki's eyes are slowly opening up

"Where am I..." she looks at the surroundings "Am I...in the house but who owns it?" as Satsuki looks more trying to stand up but still feel weak

"Easy there you are still hurt young lady you need to stay until the medication arrives" said Delia as Satsuki see her wondered who is she "A woman took me home but her heart is kind, gentle and fill with love like a real mother." she said as Satsuki saw the girls but saw Ryuko

"MATOI!" she lunges at her but Ryuko glares at her "I knew bringing her in is a bad idea!" Ryuko shouted as they start fighting. "Yeah they kneq one of other alright!" said Madoka with a sweatdrop showing As they fight "Alright that's enough you two!" said Celestia tries to separate the two but Delia stops her "It's ok Celestia let them fight I can tell those two are sisters." Delia said to her elder daughter she can tell that those two are sisters "you are going to let them fight it out for a little bit mommy." said Luna but when they keep fighting and wreck the house she step in.

"My friend who is like a sister Tsunade use to do this when me and Johanna argue." as she go separate two punches Them Both in the back of the head "Damn my head." said Ryuko rubbing her head "Why did she..." Satsuki didn't finish as Delia grabs them by their ears in which they start crying anime tears.

"I thought Celestia and Luna always fight now I afraid I'm putting you two on time out Satsuki to the spare bedroom and Ryuko go to Ash's bedroom now." said Delia sd Ryuko look scared "Yes mrs. Ketchum so sorry." as Ryuko went to Ash's room

"You can't tell me what to do I'm Sat..." Satsuki tries to protest but seeing Delia's motherly glare

"Yes to my room sorry" she quickly apologized and walk to her room "Man Ash's mother scares me. " said Ryuko as Sora chuckled

"Well best not to wreck her house if Ash see his house wreck he won't be happy." said Sora as they notice Ash walking with the medicine but see the front door "Oh no no no no mom what happen to the door?" Ash said

"Oh nothing Ash just a sister fight of Ryuko and her long lost sister." said Delia being calm as Ash learn Satsuki is awake which he has his magic "I'll fix it mom" as the house and the inside is good as new "Thanks Ash." said Luna as Ash nodded then he see Ryuko came down

"I left you alone with this Satsuki than you trash the place." said Ash as Ryuko blushed in embarrassment "Sorry Ash we won't cause damage this time." said Ryuko who apologizes to him as Ash smirk

"No problem but i got some clothes for your student body president Satsuki Kiryuin if she's awake." Ash said as Satsuki came down but has a blanket wrapped around her so she can keep her dignity "So this Ash has returned he may had saved my life with Ryuko but i want to see who is this Ash Ketchum and challenge him." when she reach down and saw what Ash look like

"This teenager is Ash ketchum but she's so...so..." she can't complete the sentence as Ash saw her awake "Oh you're awake we thought you never wake up." Ash said as Satsuki Blushes but ties to ignore him "Hey there's no reason to look away just come down no one will hurt you." Ash said to Satsuki tries to ignore him more but his personality warms her up

"Very well but I heard you got me some clothes?" Satsuki asked him as Ash comes up and pass her a bag "Good thing you are willing a blanket it's not right for you and Ryuko to go around naked." saidl Ash bieng politely as Ryuko and Satsuki were blushing

"Thank you Ash and that's a interesting name you had" as Satsuki heads up but she smiled with a red streak showing by then Satsuki is wearing a white button shirt with a blue collar and wears a black skirt with shoes now joining the group

"So is it true Ryuko that you and Satsuki are sisters." said Ash as Ryuko is silent to everyone but she look at Satsuki in the minute "Seems we are Ash but i still don't trust her of why she's in the COVERS!" said Ryuko

"mom put me inside but my memory was wiped out during the light came..." as Ash heard that "Was it the same light that took Ryuko to my world." Ash asked her "Yes...wait how did you know?" Satsuki asked him "That happened to me when Ash found meme from Viradian forest and bring me to his home." said Ryuko as Ash smiled but blushed whwhen she is close to him as Delia spoke

"Was your mother happen to be Ragyo Kiryuin." said Delia as Ryuko and Satsuki were surprised and shocked of hearing that "You know our mom?" said Ryuko as Delia waa silent

"Ash do you know your mom knew thier mother?" said Dawn as Ash denied "No she didn't tell me more of her past Dawn" Ash replied as he walks outside and see her at the flower garden

"Mom...is there something you're not telling me about Dr. Soichiro Kiryuin's wife it's like you know her from the past." said Ash as ryuko and Satsuki walk around and notice Ash talking to his mom as they hide then Delia couldn't hold her grudge as she explain her situation to her son

"I knew their parents before this whole Endeavour me and Ragyo were friends once we were small before i met your father came she was a very sweet and generous woman and felt really loved by her husband Soichiro him and Auran are close friends after Satsuki was born start changing him ever since life fibers were discovered we made a vow of never use them." said Delia as Ryuko and Satsuki learn about her past something happened to her which she became this person they have fighting now.

"Mom there's something you're not telling me did she broke that vow." said Ash as Delia didn't say anymore of it "I forget what i said" as Ash walk away "Mom you can't keep telling him more lies he needs to know the truth." said Celestia as Delia looks at her

"I just can't do it Celestia not in front of your brother." said Delia

"You just want to forget everything just like dad." as Celestia walk off as well Delia felt tears coming and feels guilt in her heart

by then Ash went back to the lab where he got his Kamui from Soichiro had appeared "Ash welcome back but you seem trouble." he said to Ash "I am my mom didn't say anything about Ragyo what made her change into a monster Satsuki saw in her." said Ash as Soichiro had his eyes closed "I don't blame her i should tell you what happen Ash. I learned the truth when Satsuki was five I told her everything. About life fibers. COVERS. And Ragyo Kiryuin. The true aim of her vile deeds!" At Ash's home satsuki remembers her childhood with her father "I said to her: "Satsuki, this will be your wedding dress." As a white kamui's eyes were open "But when she put it on, she will become a slave to clothing." As Soichiro never forget those memories "I was a distinguished scientist." As he kissed his wife was ragyo kiyuin "it was out of recognition of my skills that I was adopted into the kiryuin family." Then a baby was born is satsuki "A child was the result, my daughter Satsuki." As she's in the laboratory "But she was only born to be used as a life fiber test subject." Then the connect failed

"It's not working. One year is too old." As ragyo had one solution "I will have to use this one." As she's using the other baby as a test subject "the following year, she conducted an experiment to fuse life fiber with my next child when it was barely out of the womb." As the heart rating of the second born child was failing as Ragyo was disappointed "Even in a subject that possess my genes, there is an unmistakable rejection of the life fibers? It can't be helped." As Ragyo had abandon her deceased child made Soichiro made up his mind "the child who had survived was the one you met my daughter Ryuko Matoi." he said to him but that story really hurts Ash

"Why...why she did that...what kind of mother would just abandon her own kids like that!!!!!!" Ash said as his fist smash the floor

"That's why i trust you Ash you are not Auran bieng a coward abandoned anyone. Your heart is strong to everyone you cared." said Soichiro ss Ash think how his heart goes out to ryuko and how much he wants to take care of her

"You can give Ryuko the family that she deserves Ash because you followed your own path." he said but Ash feels pity for Satsuki having believed that our sister was gone for so many years and having that burning vengeance to avenge her. "Ash promise me you take good care of my daughters the only ones will change thier lives is you." as Ash smiled and bow "I will and thank you Doctor." as Ash left Soichiro was offline

Ash was walking back home then he heard someone behind him "Ash!" it was Ryuko had give Ash a jumpscare "Sorry i just came looking for you." said Ryuko as Ash chuckled

"It's fine Ryuko i was looking for you and Satsuki anyway because i learned what happened of both your pasts." Ash said to her then Satsuki was at the door "So you found out what happened Ketchum." she said

"You had anger in your heart against your mother for thinking Ryuko died. But Ryuko is here alive in front of your eyes." Ash said to her "I know Ketchum but I'm going to end her till..." as Satsuki was cut off

"I know you want revenge but you had met defeat from her if you go back you end up losing again." said Ash as Satsuki thought about what he said was true but Ryuko notice Ash waa walking away "Ash wait where are you going." said Ryuko as Ash stops

"I'm going to my favorite spot at the lake near the one Oak Tree on the hill care to join Ryuko you and Satsuki sit together with me." said Ash as Ryuko feel her heartbeat again

"Sure Ash i love to..." as Satsuki was in the way "I be honored to sit next to you...aaah." Satsuki screamed because Ryuko pulled her hair "He was talking to me Satsuki." said Ryuko as Satsuki glares at her "Get off me you brat he wants me!" she said

"You Ash saved me three times and he offer me to stay and I met him first!" as the sisters are going to fight but Ash stop them with psychic "I said both of you now please no fighting." Ash said to them as Ryuko understands him "You're right and I'm sorry Ash." said Ryuko

"No problem." as they had arrived in the hilltop the two talk to him alot as Ash tells them his adventures he had and his success of winning at Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos and Alola but share his loss in Jhoto and Unova but it doesn't if he win or lose

"Wow Ash you had amazing journey." said Ryuko as she was amazed by his journey. "Yeah many adventures ii had when i learn who i was." Ash said and good thing he keep them apart at each side from strangling each other "Listen you two i know you girls had a trouble times but you two are sisters Satsuki you were broken thinking she died but she is here alive." then he look at Ryuko

"Ryuko you said you lost a family but you just met your long lost older sister just like i found my two long lost older sisters do you two realize it." Ash tells them as he give them some closure letting them Express themselves and how they feel about this situation just then Satsuki was in tears and hugs her "I thought i lost you ." said Satsuki as Ryuko smiles in tears too

"Were a family now...sis." said Ryuko as Ash smiled at them "If you two want to go back and stop your mother you can go or I'll give you two the opportunity just to stay here with me that you two don't have to go back to that world if you don't want to." as Ash heads back leads to the girls actually debating alone with each other on do they stay here and Ash's world "His home is beautiful This is so different than the Honnouji Academy in our world. The air smells clean, the world seems so much more alive." said Ryuko looking at the sky

"Yeah Ash he's a good person and deep in his heart is a mystery..." Satsuki was stunned even Ryuko she never said Ash's first name "I decision is made..." said Ryuko

Ash made it home and saw his girlfriends and his family in the living room "Ash how did it go?" said Twilight as Ash smiled "I got them to be sisters and they're happy." said Ash as they were smiling at him "That's Ash for you he always have a good heart." said Misty as they see Ryuko and Satsuki here "Ash about what you said and we decided to live here" said Ryuko wants to stay and Satsuki is the same

"Ash we need you and your friends to help if that COVERS found its way here more will come and we don't want that will you help us end our mother's plan." said Ryuko as her and Satsuki ask for Ash and his friends to get involved and help them. Which Ash smiled

"Yes I'll help you but we need a plan, supplies and i need training from you two because you two knew how to work the kamui than i do." Ash agrees to help them which makes both girls blush

"Of course we can train you." but the sisters look at each other and they glare at each other.

"Ryuko, Satsuki no fighting and slso no ransacking my house!" Ash tells them as Ryuko and Satsuki nodded "Sorry" they said as night has arrived others fell asleep Ryuko had a hard time sleeping as Ash came in

"Couldn't sleep." said Ash as Ryuko nodded "Yeah I'm just worried about if you lose your home and i never forgive myself. " Ryuko said as Ash sits close to her "Nightmares too...i get those too but i play a song from this." said Ash showing the grass flute made Ryuko amazed "Wow a flute made of grass and leaves." she said as Lillie appeared

"Ash and I play a song that keeps us strong want to hear." said Lillie as Ryuko look at them then smiled

"Sure Lillie it might help me." she said as Ash plays the flute and Lillie sing

Haaheo ka ua i nâ pali

Ke nihi aela i ka nahele

E hahai (uhai) ana paha i ka liko

Pua âhihi lehua o uka

Hui

Aloha oe, aloha oe

E ke onaona noho i ka lipo

One fond embrace,

A hoi ae au

Until we meet again

O ka halia aloha i hiki mai

Ke hone ae nei i

Kuu manawa

O oe nô kau ipo aloha

A loko e hana nei

Maopopo kuu ike i ka nani

Nâ pua rose o Maunawili

I laila hiaia nâ manu

Mikiala i ka nani o ka lipo

Aloha oe, aloha oe

E ke onaona noho i ka lipo

One fond embrace,

A hoi ae au

Until we meet again

as Lillie finish her singing made Ryuko smile in tears and laying next to Ash "That song is wonderful." said Ryuko as Ash smiled "It help me more of never giving up." Ash said as Lillie yawn "I'm heading to bed Ash care to come." said Lillie as Ash was getting up but Ryuko was holding his arm tight with a smiling not letting go Ash smiled again and decide to sleep with her "I'll be fine see you in the morning Lillie." as Lillie smiled and did a blow kiss to him as she let Ash was asleep

**that's it of ch 2 of the new story Two hearts one destiny which connects to the light universe how Ash met Satsuki and he learn about Ragyo and the tragic past and he is willing to help them stop her hope you like this version and i want to say thanks for reading Two Blades Two Hearts also now Darkness turns to Light, ch 4 of Ash's adventures of quest for Camelot, and if you want more of this story send reviews or pm me and farewell and enjoy**


	3. chapter 3

**Two hearts one destiny**

**chapter ****3**

**Double trouble, Double love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Kill la kill and after my story of Two Blades two hearts was a hit to everyone i like to show you this version of Ryuko came to Ash's world and will change his life forever also Welcome to the next step of the light universe enjoy AshXRyukoXSatsuki**

(Ryuko's world)

At Ryuko's world Aikuru was having a meeting with the elite four, Tsumugu about the disappearance of Ryuko Matoi. "Everyone gather around we got word that Inumuta had discovered and solved what happen to Ryuko Matoi." said Gamagoori as Inumuta stands up "We had been studying the location where Ryuko and Senketsu. we had learn there was a energy source surrounded them during the explosion but..." as he shows them the source

"This source is not particles of the explosion this is reveal to be particles of an pure energy that took them to the other dimension." he said as Uzu spoke out "Wait a minute you said that she's from the other world." said Uzu then Aikuru appeared

"Yes but this world is peaceful I had a friend live here and a hot beauty which she slapped me for a stupid choice. but i had a way to get there but we must not be followed." as Aikuru leads the team "What kind a world is it?" said Nonon as Tsumugu has no clue when they followed him

(Kanto)

at Ash's house Ryuko, Satsuki, Kari, Dawn, May, Sora, Misty, Lillie, Twilight, Delia, Celestia and Luna are in the kitchen having dinner together as Brock was preparing the food "Thanks Brock for the food." said May as Brock smiled "No problem May." said brock

"this food taste great Delia i had eat other food at my world but this is delicious." said Ryuko as Delia smiled "It's great that you enjoy it Ryuko." said Delia as Ryuko notice someone is missing at the table "Delia where's Ash? is he hungry." she asked Delia

"Ash is at his spot training." said Delia as Satsuki spoke "Perhaps i can pay a visit with him." said Satsuki as Ryuko heard that "No you won't Satsuki i should go and see him i know what you're planning you are going to kiss him" said Ryuko ss Satsuki smirked at her

"I see you're jealous why is it that you love him" ad Ryulo was Blushing hearing Satsuki said that "Well...yes i do but I should kiss him instead of you and you breasts." Ryuko said as the two of them are arguing of who gets to kiss him but Dawn stop them fighting "Easy you two wait till you two are done eating then one of you will go and talk to Ash." said Dawn as Ryuko don't want to fight her but knew Dawn is right

"You win Dawn." as they get back eating thier dinner when they were done Twilight helps Luna out with the dishes Ryuko had a chance to be done with her plate she heads out to see Ash as Senketsu spoke to her "Ryuko, are you sure you want to be with him." said Senketsu as Ryuko looks at him "He just saved my life twice Senketsu why are you still not trusting him." said Ryuko

"I'm just saying that Ash is a..." as Ryuko look at him "A what...you think he's like Aikuru, Uzu or Tsumugu. Ash is not like them he has a kind heart you should accept him as your friend and he has a kamui too please Senketsu just trust him." said Ryuko as Senketsu was sighed of defeat "Fine you win." he said as Ryuko smiled and continued walking till she see Ash is training himself and mastering his abilities of his Kamui in his life fiber synchronization form

"Stamina status" Ash said as he see in his poketech 100% "New record" Ash said as he is ready to have lunch set up a pot and start the fire making himself his dinner as Ryuko watches him and amazed of his cooking just then Ryuko walks over to him "Hey Ash!" as Ash turns around and saw Ryuko "I knew you come Ryuko, care to join me." Ash replied as Ryuko hesitates that Ash ask her to join him

"Yeah I should" Ryuko walks over and sit next to him Ash gives her the bowl of soup "Thank you Ash." she said as Ash smiles to her "no problem." Ash said as they are eating "Wow Ash, you are an amazing cook how did you became a best cook." said Ryuko as her eyes were watering with a smile as Ash chuckled "Ever since my journey at the regions i had been learning everything and how to cook thanks to my friends." said Ash as Ryuko was amazed "You had lived better without a father Ash. I had been traveling to honnouji academy searching for my father's killer but during my journey i felt alone Ash. You return home with your mother and long lost sisters but i never had a family until i met the Mankanshoku family and met my long lost sister Satsuki in down terms that is." ssid Ryuko when a tear is flowing down then Ash wipes it with his finger

"We all had hard times losing family members Ryuko." said Ash as Ryuko smiles at him "Ash mind we spar together. " said Ryuko as Ash smiled with determined eyes "I accept your offer Ryuko i can say ladies first." Ash said to her as Ryuko blushed "My you really are a handsome gentleman Ash." then Ash blushed as they finish thier lunch Ash and Ryuko has thier blades

"Ready Ryuko." Ash said to her. Ryuko has her blade ready "You bet Ash." as they all charge at intense speed blades clsshing at one other even match "Man she's in my level." Ash said to himself but amazed of her level "Damn he's in my level as well but i admit him wearing that kamui makes him damn sexy." said Ryuko as they are clashing once more suddenly Ryuko accidentally trip and landed on top of Ash has her lips pressed on his Ryuko saw this and her face was turning red. she stand up more hesitating

"Ash I'm sorry it was a accident." said Ryuko when Ash stands up held her waist press his lips to her Ryuko's eyes were widened and surprised her eyes were closed had her arms wrapped around his neck as they let go "Ryuko are you single because i heard you said about Aikuru whoever he is." Ash asked as Ryuko smiles at him "No he's not my type and yes i am single." she said

they kiss more Ash looks at her eyes and her face "I never seen you so beautiful including your eyes." Ash admired that made her happy as they kiss during at the moonlight

(Ash's house)

Dawn, Kari, May, Sora, Misty, Zoe, Lillie, Twilight, Celestia, Luna, Satsuki and Delis are having breakfast they had seen Ryuko walking to the kitchen table with a goofy smile using a knife stirring her iced teatea Dawn and Kari noticed that smile was the same way them and the others were

"Hi Ash." said Kari as Ryuko blushes remembering her moment with Ash at the hilltop nesr the lake and jumps up looking around for him but Kari laughs "Just like us she's got it really bad." said Kari as Dawn smirks "the last time someone reacted like that was Misty after her first time." said Dawn leaving Satsuki still confused

"What are you girls talking about?" said Satsuki as Twilight spoke "That means we all love Ash. when him and Dawn were little kids they both had to grow up without dads and that made them very unsocial but Ash is something he open Dawn up when she first moved in and the strength that they have within each other is the bond that they have built since thier childhood" said Twilight Satsuki looks at them at the minute she admits one thing in her heart

"I never had that kind of bond before and something I did want to have with my little sister sho is alive." she said to Twilight "I had that chance too Satsuki it's never too late for you." said Twilight which Satsuki looks over at ryuko she looks away saying that there's too much bitterness between them for something like that Twilight frowns and before she walks away she turns during "at least you have a second chance Ash and Dawn can never have that chance again with their dads" she said Satsuki starts thinking about how she might be able to open up to ryuko

"Hey Twilight." as Twilight turns around and saw two faces one was a boy with light skin, short blond hair with a longer tuft on the front, and blue eyes. quite tall. His wears a yellow and teal long-sleeved shirt with a high collar, a pair of teal shorts, dark purple socks, green boots with grey soles, and a white bucket hat. and other was a girl same age wears a dark gray tank top with a white collar, dark gray stockings, long honey blond hair that reaches just above her waist in loose ponytail, medium skin tone, red double waist side buttons pleated skirt, black hi-tops with a pink semi-Poké Ball printing on the sides and wears a dark pink hat paired with a black hatband and ribbon bow.

"Tk, Serena it's good to ssee you two again." said Zoe seeing old friends again since during Kanto journey "It's good to see you again." said Tk as him and Serena are happy to see thier friends again "Tk meet oir new guest..." Lillie was going to introduce Satsuki

"We know her Delia told us." said Serena as her and Tk know who Ryuko and Satsuki are "Hey Twilight had you see Ash i couldn't find him?" said Ryuko as Dawn spoke "Ash is off to see professor Oak and Ivy with Izzy to test out his speed." said Dawn as Serena aand Tk heard Ash was busy but they know Ash will always be done fast

"In that case I'll be waiting for him." said Ryuko without hesitation she'll she'll spend time with her friends who loved Ash buy all of the sudden a pin gun was pointed at Ryuko "I finally found you Matoi." as Ryuko saw it was Tsumugu "You again how did you got here." she said as Tsumugu spoke

"Final warning matoi Take off your clothes." said Tsumugu but Ryuko refused "You leave me no choice, then." but Tsumugu then heard a noise as he was been kicked by the chest from Kari "We don't know who you are...get out of our home or we'll force you." ssid Kari but Tsumugu is too stubborn "Those are in my way is my enemy!" without finishing Tk hits him with his Aura bo staff "You heard us get out!" but they are not the only ones here

"At last i found you Satsuki and Ryuko you two were really hard to find!" as they see a young, dark-skinned woman with light purple hair styled in locs. She has golden hoop earrings in both ears. Her attire consists of a white business suit complete with a white uniform looks like a kamui but with two eyes, white thigh highs and white pumps.

"Do we know you?" said Twilight but Satsuki knows her " her name is Rei Hōōmaru she is a secretary at Revocs Corporation." said Satsuki as Ryuko notice her uniform "She's weary Junketsu!" said Ryuko

"Smart girl but i had bring reinforcements." as she snap her fingers five COVERS appeared "Damn more COVERS!" said ryuko as she is transforming "Life fiber synchronization, kamui Senketsu!" as Ryuko transforms "I can use Junketsu against you" Rei used Junketsu as she changes her form is a white and blue color scheme with large, pointed shoulder pads. Junketsu's eyes appear on the shoulder pads, with the white-orange scleras changed to black. "Kamui Junketsu!" as they fight while the COVERS are fighting the group "I will never fail Lady Ragyo I will capture you and Satsuki!" as Rei used Sleeve whips caught both Ryuko and Satsuki "Come to think of it i love this plsce till i return you two to your mother we'll claim this world as the property to Ragyo." Rei said as the COVERS were going to swallow May, Lillie, Misty and Twilight until something move fast destroyed five COVERS and cutthe sleeve whip freeing Ryuko and Satsuki

"What!" Rei said in shocked even Tsumugu saw it "Who did that?" said Tsumugu as they see Ash appeared "Hey i don't like unexpected guests." Ash said as Ryuko was up on her feet "Thanks Ash!" said Ryuko as she kissed him Rei wss more shocked seeing that "I don't know who you are and how you got a kamui but you are soon be dead" as she charges at Ash but Ash dodge her charge "Close combat!" Ash repeatedly punches and kicks Rei everywhere at a fast speed.

"That strength, Stamina, speed, Agility is impossible he's over 20, 000. COVERS take him but i want him alive" as seven COVERS came surrounded Ash hsd him trapped "Ash hang on!" Ryuko is going to help but Daen stop her "Ash knows what he's doing." said Dawn with a smile as Ash has his blood blade ready and he spins in circles around himself and the COVERS at a high speed, causing a tornado to kick up inside the circle and his blade shredded the COVERS to pieces as life fibers where inside him

"Im...Impossible!" Rei said was too shocked seeing it then Ash charges at her "High jump kick!" Ash leaps into the air and strikes Rei with his knee has Junketsu stripped off of her leaving her naked Ash walks to her with his blade Rei thouhht he's going to kill her

"No no no please i just doing my job plesse I don't want to die!" but Ash ddid nothing he puts his blade away cover hrr with a blanket and saw the portal open but he look at her "I let you live now leave my world and never come back!" Ash said as Rei Understood him and leave because she see how he spare her as she was gone Tsumugu pointed his gun at Ash

"Ok you. you are more menacing now take off your..." Ash cuts his gun in half and punched Tsumugu at the face send crashing to the boulder minutes later Jenny arrived with the police had Tsumugu locked up "Don't worry Ash my sister at Viradian city will lock this sicko up and he's be charged for walking like this in public." she said as Ash smiled

"Thanks Jenny." as Jenny was going back to her cycle "Oh Ash nice new look it suits you." as she left "Ash!" as Ash see Ryuko and Satsuki who is wearing Junketsu now "Thanks for saving us!" said Ryuko as Ash smirk "You would do the same if i run to danger but...those Covers are more troublesome snd that Rei person." said Ash as Ryuko understands him "but the one you should watch out is Nui Ash she is more dangerous." said Ryuko

"I know as long as we work together we can beat her and Ragyo your mother." Ash said to her and Satsuki until they heard Zoe "Ash, Ryuko, Satsuki we found someone!" she said as they went over to Ash's house towards the living room Ryuko saw a young teenage girl with brown eyes and brown hair that is styled in a bowl cut.was naked but she recognize her

"That's Mako!" Ryuko said wad happy to see het friend again "Where did you find her?" Ash asked Sora "Remember you slash those COVERS the fourth one has her inside it." she said to him just then "Ah Ash!" said a teen was taller, though still somewhat shorter than most teenage boys his age, and has cut his hair short. He usually wears the Odaiba Middle School uniform; a white buttoned shirt with long sleeves under a closed green blazer jacket, a dark blue tie, gray pants, white socks, and purple and grey shoes.

"What Izzy" Ash ssked him "We got a bigger problem outside." Izzy points at the window Ash looks at saw the four familiar faces that Satsuki knows

"Well...great" Ash said irritated of bigger problems

(Honnouji academy)

At the ruins of honnouji academyRei had returned "You disappointed Lady Ragyo you were supposedly to retrieve Ryuko and Satsuki now you came back with nothing!" said Nui blaming Rei for her failure "Look it's not my fault i was close of winning with Junketsu until that raven haired bastard appeared saved them with a kamui." said Rei

"Lady Ragyo don't want to hear excuses..." Nui was stopped by Ragyo because the look of his eyes "What raven haired bastard what did he look like." Ragyo asked as Rei has her broken glasses "He broke these but i managed to take a picture." As she shows her the picture of Ash protecting ryuko in his Seketsu. Ragyo is shocked by the picture and recognizes him "There he is. 10 years we been finding him and that boy looks a lot like Auran." The one thing that she recognizes most is his eyes that they are Delia's eyes

"He has Delia's eyes my old friend" Ragyo replied she has the memory of when they were younger being friends together are there almost like sisters.

"She is like a sister to me. I want her to join me to recreate a new world but she rejected me to be with Auran to make a better future." Then she tells her assistant "Rei i want you to maintain your distance and just observe for the time being that I personally will come to collect my daughters by going to that world i remembered during my childhood." said Ragyo as Nui spoke

"What if Auran's kid shows up lady ragyo." she asked as Ragyo was silent "I'll think about it." she replied as she left

**that's it of ch ****3**** of the new story Two hearts one destiny which connects to the light universe how Ash and Ryuko are sparing and they actually kissed then seeing old friends again encounter Tsumugu and Rei Ash saved Ryuko and Satsuki now met Mako then run to the elite four hope you like this version and i want to say thanks for reading Two Blades Two Hearts also now Darkness turns to Light, ch 4 of Ash's adventures of quest for Camelot, and if you want more of this story send reviews or pm me and farewell and enjoy**


	4. chapter 4

**Two hearts one destiny**

**chapter ****4**

**Days** **at Kanto and Romance blooms**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Kill la kill and after my story of Two Blades two hearts was a hit to everyone i like to show you this version of Ryuko came to Ash's world and will change his life forever also Welcome to the next step of the light universe enjoy AshXRyukoXSatsuki**

(Pallet town Ash's house)

Ash was out of the door walking towards the elite 4 of Satsuki him and Gamagoori were glaring at each other "We heard Lady Satsuki is here in your house." he said shoeing a scary glare but Ash hasn't flinched or shivered "Yes she's here you're not with that loon Rei are you!" Ash said but Gamagoori said nothing but raise his fist high going to flatten him but Ash has his blade ready till Satsuki wearing her Junketsu came out

"Gamagoori stop! this one saved me and my sister." as he heard that he lower his fist "Lady Satsuki!" said Uzu and Inumuta bowed "Satsuki!" said Nonon till she saw Ash Nonon has hearts showing in her eyes and whistle

"And hello sexy!" said Nonon as Ash blushes when she calls him sexy"Uh...hi there!" he said as they are all in Satsuki explained to her elite of her story "I...apologize for accused you shrimp." said Gamagoori had to be nice to him "I accept it missing link." Ash replied as he decided to see how Ryuko is doing with her friend Mako till he heard happy chatting

"Ryuko thank god you're ok! Are you hurt? how did you got here and you seem so happy and and and..." Mako was so much happy to see ryuko ok but she calms her down "Mako calm down I'm ok...Ash saved me and took me to his place." she said as Ash opens the door with spare clothes Mako sees him as her eyes were wide

"Oh...my god a hottie hi I'm Mako and it's nice to meet you but i didn't know your name..." Mako suddenly notice Ryuko was holding his arm

"Mako this is Ash the one who saved me and we're together." she said as Mako was surprised "Dang Ryuko you are so lucky." she said as Ash gives Mako spare clothes "You might need these." he said

"Thank you Ash." she said as Mako uses the bathroom to change by then Ash and Ryuko were walking "Ash i want to say thank you for bieng there for me." Ryukl said to him

"No problem Ryuko...you know wd get to know each other a lot maybe i can show you and Satsuki around kanto to learn more." Ash said to her Ryuko was surprised that Ash offers her to learn more of ksnto she suddenly blushing "Ash...you're so sweet i love to learn more." she said as Ash had his hsnd on her cheek "You are the most beautiful thing i ever seen Ryuko." that made her happy in tears

"Ash thank you." as they kissed and held eachother till the sun was coming down fade to black

morning came as Ash, Ryuko and Satsuki along with Mako, Nonon, Lillie and Misty are going to vermillion city seeing the view "Whoa this city is huge!" Ryuko said saw the sightings of the city "Wow this is even better than home." Mako replied seeing all this Nonon was amazed seeing a group of avian Pokémon similar to a parakeet. Its head is black and resembles an eighth note, while its black tail resembles a metronome. It plumage is brightly colored with blue wings, a yellow chest and feet, a green stomach, and a pink, hooked beak and eyelids. Additionally, there is a ruff of white feathers around its neck.were singing on top of the tree "I love this world already just came here one day and i love it" she replied

Satsuki saw the vermilion city gym but noticed Ash's picture even Kari's on holding thunder badges "Amazing Ash hsd been famous!" then Satsuki saw children playing with thier pokemon pretending to be like Ash

"I once heard Ash defeated the leader of team Rocket and caught the legendary Mewtwo." he said

"yeah but the best one was Ash saved both worlds from that evil tyrant digimon Malomyotismon that guys scares me." said the second one

"Yeah but the most best part was he had a tyrannosaurus rex name Aura" said the third as the boys left Satsuki never knew how famous Ash was to them

"What a hero" she said

as the tour continues more at places they see mako ryuko Nonon and Satsuki are learning more about Ash world "Ash was happy to live here. This place is beautiful but it was like i been here before?" now Satsuki has a vague memory of this place and particularly when she finds two cream-colored bipedal Pokémon one has blue markings. It has a dot-like nose, and a cream-colored minus sign in the middle of its circular blue cheeks. It has long, flat ears that are mostly blue. Its limbs are stubby and digitless, and it has blue front paws. Its short tail is tipped with a blue minus sign. the second has red markings. It has a dot-like nose, and a cream-colored plus sign in the middle of its circular red cheeks. It has long, flat ears that are mostly red. Its limbs are stubby and digitless, and it has red front paws. Its short tail is tipped with a red plus sign. are playing together.

"They're so cute like they were siblings." Satsuki said in her thoughts but suddenly she has a flashback when she was like three when her mom brought her to this location.

"Mom took me here when i was three But this was a private trip" dhe said to herself and no one else knew about it now she's starting to have a better understanding of the world suddenly Ash was watching then smiles

"Satsuki now understands what's it like bieng carefree." Ash really likes that about her of her understanding of Pokemon. by then they all decide to check the room in the pokemon Ash now checks in the master room where there are more bedrooms for them Ash hangs hid senketsu 2 up and wears his pants but he's shirtless "Ryuko, Satsuki and thier friends starting yo like my world well i don't know about the three at home." Ash replied as he heard a familiar voice

"Ash!" as Ash saw it was Lillie and Misty but those two are completely naked "I knew you two are coming." said Ash as misty walks over and kissed him

"Mind we have our moment." Misty said to him rubbing her c-cup breasts to his exposed chest "I was thinking the same thing of you two." as Ash held Misty then they start kissing and making out Ash was squeezing her butt made her moan loving it

"Ohhh Ash yes i feel naughty." Misty said moaning then Lillie wrapped her arms around his neck behind him snd start kissing Ash loves it how two girls are kissing him "I'm just getting started. " Ash was groping Misty's breasts and starts massaging them "Oooh Ash i love this!" said Misty then he stsrt pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast "Oh oh oh Ash Keep going.: she said then Lillie lowers down removes his pants and boxers "Since you're doing misty I get the best part Ashy." Lillie grabbed his rod and start stroking made him hiss then puts it in her mouth starts bopping Ash felt it but he continues sucking Misty's right breast made her enjoying it more

"That's it Ash turn me on!" she said as Lillie was going faster enjoying sucking his rod Ash starts groping her butt made Lillie going faster as soon Ash was done sucking he can feel his limit

"Lillie I'm gonna..." as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and starts licking her breasts now the girls switch so Misty is at the bottom and Ash held Lillie he has a look at her beauty "Lillie you are remarkable."

at the hallway Ryuko was on her way to Ash's room "Ash I just csme to say that we been getting to know eachother about three days and i see you as my hero and s wondrwonderful perfect boyfriend i was hoping if..." as she heard moaning "Oh Ash yes drink my milk up." ryuko knew that voice was Lillie she has a Peak on Ash was sucking on the naked Lillie's right breast and the naked Misty was bopping his hard rock rod really good

"Oh wow Ash is way good and one lucky guy " Ryuko said she just imagined what will her romance be like from him "I hope Ash will ask me for a romantic date or somewhere romantic that be wonderful." Ryuko decided to leave them to thier privacy and going to sleep as Ash was done with Lillie he feels his limit

"Misty I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and she starts licking her breasts clean while she was done Ash held her waist turns her around inserts his rod in her butt and starts pounding

"Oh oh oh Ash Ash yes pound your gym leader harder!" Misty shouted as Ssh goes to town in her

"Misty is so tight she must be desperate for me and i love her!" Ash replied continues pounding her harder and faster as Misty was enjoying it she's holding her grip on the bed covers letting him keep pounding her cute butt as they feel limit

"Misty I'm gonna cum!" Ash said as he continues pounding her

"inside me Ash!" as Ash fires his seed in her butt Misty was exhausted she was falling asleep now Lillie walks over swaying her hips getting his attention Ash held her close and place her to the bed and now on top of her

"Ready." said Ash as Lillie kissed him

"You bet i been wsiting for this s long time!" she said as Ash start kissing her then he starts thrusting her "Oh oh oh Ash Ash yes yes keep going make me mrs. Lillie Ketchum I love you Ash!" Lillie moaned as Ash continues thrusting her harder and deeper as they kiss while he continues and starts stroking her long blonde beautiful hair Lillie enjoys it as they feel thier limit

"Lillie I'm gonna cum!" Ash said still thrusting "Me too fill me up!" she begged as Ash fires his seed in her those two feel tired as Ash lays down on the bed Lillie and Misty were resting on each side of his chest then Satsuki was over at the hallway "I can confess Ash my feelings to him and i can take our relationship to the next level." as she's about to go in and confess her feelings but in the end she Peaks I'm the two of them in their intimacy and she feels jealousy for not getting to him first

Morning had came Ash left to make breakfast, Lillie and the went to shower with smiles on thier faces because of thier romantic moment they had with him Ryuko along with Mako and Nonon helps Ash out outside at the picnic table

"Thanks for helping out girls." Ash said to the three as Ryuko helps out with the plates "No problem Ash I just glad to help." Ryuko said as they place the plates then Ash and Ryuko notice thier hands touch eachother they blush but smiled

"Ryuko maybe after this we can return home i want to show you something tonight." Ash asked Ryuko realizes this is her chance to be with him

"Got plans tonight i see" as they see Satsuki was outside "Since you confess your love to him Ryuko..." she walks right up to Ash

"Satsuki..." Ash couldn't finish as Satsuki grabs his face and kisses him deeply in front of everyone even her own sister "Ash since your girls Misty and Lillie have thier passionate sex i like you to show me around in viradian forest as a date ensure that I'm more mature one then ryuko." she said which piss Ryuko off

"What look here Satsuki I'm more mature then you Ash sees me as a good person." Ryuko said to her then Ash was surprised but calm Ryuko down

"easy Ryuko i promise till I'm done with Satsuki we can have our moment just you and me." Ash replied that made her happy as Ryuko wrapped her arms around him "Thank you Ash." she kiss him and went back helping the others

after breakfast Ash takes Satsuki to his spot on the hill near the lake where Satsuki see the view of Viradian city and pidgey flew towards it

"I never see this so beautiful" Satsuki said to him "You never had a great childhood ha Satsuki." Ash said as she nodded because it was true "My mother never let me have fun only business i must do...she send me to boarding school and i never have a perfect childhood since i thought my baby sister died" As Ash understand her pain

"I know how you feel about families but i realize my family's not dead since i learn i had sisters but it's not too late to just start over for you and Ryuko." said Ash as Satsuki was actually smiling she never smiles before as she looks at the lake

"Ash care to go swimming" She asked him as Ash smiled "Sure Satsuki i just need to change my..." but what shocked him was that she is taking off all her clothes without a swimsuit completely naked Ash had a look at her slim beauty she had she walks over to himhim

"Ash were going in the lake naked i wanted to see your body." she replied teasing him Ash couldn't help but smiled "very well Satsuki." as he took his off too Ash see how she made a dive he whistled

"She is playing hard to get." as he dives in too Ash splash water on her but saw her same look thought she hates it but she splash him too as they are splashing andand laughing together awhile they were having fun until satsuki was embracing him from the front "Ash before we met I want to thank you for helping me and everyone you also changwd my heart and you also inspire me." she kiss him at first he then relaxed and starts making out on the lake Ash touched her soft smooth skin and kiss her neck as satsuki looks at him "Ash I want to do this somewhere else." she said as Ash knows the spot

as they are in the hut Ash place her to the sleeping bag as they start making out Ash was squeezing her ass made her moan "You look gorgeous in that body." as Ash was groping her breasts and starts massaging them made her moan "Oh wow he is good." she said as he starts pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast

"Ooh yes Ash suck my breast baby" she begged him to continue sucking then he starts her right breast and start sucking "mmmmmmm" she moaned more almost enjoying it as he was done Ash lowers down and starts licking her

"Ooooh that feeling i nnever have before. " Satsuki moaned but feels stubborn that she not being honest with herself but when ash continues to finger her pussy he stops when he feels her opening by taking his fingers of which satsuki was looking at Ash who has stopped

"what why did you stop?!" she asked as Ash just responded with a smirk "because your not being honest with me well we can just stop this if you want its your choice"after a moment satsuki turns her head blushing while muttering as ash leans in

"sorry what was that?" Satsuki replied stuttering

"p-p-pleeaasse" ash smirk teasing her as he whispers in her ear "please what satsuki~ you know you have to be honest not only to me but to your body so~?" as Ash was cut off by her

'DAMN YOU KETCHUM!' satsuki yelled in her head then with no choice she gave in"please pleasure me more pleeeaaassseee!" Ash then smiled "as you wish satsuki" as Ash continues fingering her inside made her moan more "Yes yes yes Ash deeper i want deeper!" she said as Ash continues more and kissing her then satsuki feels her limit

"Ash here it comes!!!" as she releases her love juice on Ash then Satsuki lowers down "Ash you can see me in action." as she grabbed his rod and start stroking made him hiss then puts it in her mouth starts bopping

"Ohhhh Satsuki..." Ash moaned letting her keep going as Satsuki was bopping faster when Ash squeeze her butt and she enjoys it also Ash was stroking her luscious hair made him feel his limit

"Satsuki I'm gonna..." as hr fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it but leaving her breasts cause she likes it

then satsuki to go straight to the 'main event' by being on top of him letting Ash be on the bed "satsuki there's no need to rush things!" Which satsuki continues lower herself "you worry too much besides compare to what I went through this is nothing" satsuki then gets the tip in but when she tries to go lower she gives off a painful expression to which ash gets worried "satsuki stop your going to end up hurting yo-!" ash was cut off by satsuki

"just shut it Ash I told you I can take it I..Just need..to apply... More...force!" Show wasn't listening ash took matters to his own hands he grabs both a her wrist and pins her on the bed

"my arceus satsuki your so forceful when it come to your body have you pleasured yourself "satsuki just turns her head "not why should I do such a shameful as that!" Ash raised an eyebrow "satsuki you have pleasured yourself before right?" Satsuki just blush embrassed said "I... don't have any experience in the matter" ash was shock to hear that satsuki didn't have experience to relief herself but smirk and while saying "then let me show you want youve been missing out on" as they start kissing Ash starts thrusting her pussy made her feel the experience

"Ohhhh is this what i was messing out. It feels like true love ooooh Ash i loving it." Satsuki said in her thoughts moaning as Ash continues thrusting her "I feel sorry for Satsuki now i can give her experience she is going to have." Ash said in his mind as they continue Satsuki lost herself to lovw thst she wantedas she feels her limit

"Ash i love you so much here it comes." as Ash fires his seed in her Satsuki was smiling and exhausted "Ash...thank you." as she fell asleep Ash kissed her as he got dressed then heading bsck to his place

(hour ago.)

Ryuko was wearing a red nightgown was now in Ash's room then saw he's here "Hey Ryuko." Ash said as Ryuko smiled "Hey Ash how was your time with Satsuki." she asked him "We had a great time also she's sleeping now." Ash said to her "Ash what was ot you want to show me." Ryuko asked him as Ash points at the stars

"You see the starts there Ryuko." Ash said as Ryuko nodded "What is about them?" she asked

"we all know you can make a wish among them but if you make a wish the mythical pokemon Jirachi grants it." Ash said as Ryuko was amazed

"Then what did you wish for..." Ryuko asked Ash as he held her hand "I wished for you to stay and start a new life." as Ryuko heard that she then smiled "Ash i was thinking the same thing just stay here with you, get married and have kids of our own." as those two stare at each other's eyes a minute then they kissed and making out the two were on the bed making out as Ryuko was pulling his pants down

"Ryuko wait we might be a little fast we've only met each other a couple of days ago." Ash tells her as Ryuko kissed him "I know Ash but my heart completely belongs to you now i want to experience our love to the next level." she said as Ash understand her they continue kissing as Ash remover her straps the gown was sliding down letting Ryuko be completely naked as Ash admit one thing of her inner beauty

"Ryuko you really are the most beautiful thing I ever seen." those words made her happy as they kiss Ash was groping her breasts and starts massaging them "Oooh Ash yes" Ryuko moaned she never had that experience before as Ash was pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast gently

"Mmmmmm Ash yes." she said ad Ssh continues sucking her milk out of her then starts her right breast Ryuko was loloving it as she's stroking his hair as he was done Ryuko turns around has her pussy to his face snd her eyes focus on his rod

"She's perfect too." ss he starts licking her made her moan Ryuko starts stroking his rod then puts it in her mouth starts bopping the two feel eachother moaning ad they are going faster and deeper Ryuko is enjoying bopping his rod up so was Ash as they feel thiwr limit

"I'm cumming!!!!!" as Ash fires his seed in her mouth and breasts even Ryuko releases her love juice in Ash's mouth they both swallow now Ash is on top of her "Ash wait i been thinking...i am a virgin I'm never feel that afraid before..." Ryuko suddenly went silent as Ash kiss her "I know Ryuko so was i but we can stop if you want." Ash never want to hurt her as Ryuko kiss him

"No we can do this because i love you more." as they smile and start kissing Ash starts thrusting Ryuko feels the pain and was bleeding Ash wanted to stop "No Ash keep going i can handle it." Ash smiles at Ryuko

"I love you Ryuko." they keep kissing as Ash continues thrusting faster and deeper making Ryuko moaning and loving it she wrapped her arms and legs around him ss Ash is stroking her beautiful luscious hair then been going at it hours

"Ryuko I'm gonna cum" Ash said as he still thrusting "Me too Ash let's cum together and be together forever." as Ash fills her up with his seed the two are now exhausted and resting together

"Ash you are so amazing." said Ryuko was resting on his chest

"So are you Ryuko." Ash replied

"Ash you really mean that about i am the most beautiful thing you ever seen." she asked him as Ash nodded

"Yes you are not a monster you the most beautiful thing both inside and outside Ryuko i don't care of you had life fibers." Ash said as it made her happy she kiss him

"I love you my hero." as she fell asleep Ash kissed her back "I love you too my Matoi." then he fell asleep

**that's it of ch ****4 ****of the new story Two hearts one destiny which connects to the light universe how Ash shows Ryuko, mako, satsuki snd Nonon around lanto also add a lemon scene of Ash with Lillie and Misty, also him with Satsuki now him and Ryuko have a lemon scene and i want to say thanks for reading Two Blades Two Hearts also now Darkness turns to Light, ch 12 of Ash's adventures of quest for Camelot, and i am going to start AshXMikasaXAsukaXYoko ch 2 if you want more of this story send reviews or pm me and farewell and enjoy**


	5. chapter 5

**Two hearts one destiny**

**chapter ****5**

**hunt in kanto pt 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Kill la kill and after my story of Two Blades two hearts was a hit to everyone i like to show you this version of Ryuko came to Ash's world and will change his life forever also Welcome to the next step of the light universe enjoy AshXRyukoXSatsuki**

(Pallet town Ash's house)

at the ketchum residence in Ash's bedroom we see Ash and Ryuko sleeping on the bed together still naked suddenly Ash wakes up "Morning already." he thought then Ash sees Ryuko still sleeping with a smile "Wow she's really beautiful when she's sleeping." Ash lowers down and kisses her to wake up and she returns the kiss.

They smile to eachother "good morning Ryuko sleep well." Ash asked her then Ryuko smiles more "yeah snd last night is romantic Ash and you're amazing." she said to him

"You are outstanding Ryuko and also more beautiful of your beauty." Ash was planning to get up then Ryuko rolls on top "Ash you have most wonderful words and i want to say vould do one more." Ryuko said to him as Ash held her beautiful skin

"I never say no to the most beautiful thing like you." Ryuko smiled as they start kissing and making out Ash had his hand on her breasts groping made her moan passionately and feels him massaging them

"Oh...Ash yes." Ryuko moaned then he starts pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her moan more "Ash keep going." Ryuko tells him as Ash continues sucking her milk then starts sucking her right breast made it more passionate as he was done Ryuko lowers down grabbed his rod and start stroking it

"Ash I to need action." Ryuko puts it in her mouth and starts bopping it "Oh yes Ryuko that's it..." Ash moaned ss Ryuko continues bopping her boyfriend's rod she starts going more faster making Ash enjoyed it more as he is reaching his limit

"Ryuko I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Ryuko swallows it and licks her breasts clean she is ready for final she puts Ash's rod back into her womanhood

"Ash do you imagine me riding you." she said but Ash was blushing and he nodded "Yes i do." that made her smile "i'm doing it for real." no words coming from Ash as he kiss her and making out as Ryuko rides him

"Oh oh Ryuko yes yes" Ash said as he helds her waist and her breasts Ryuko loves it makes her go faster "Ssh Dont let go i love it!" Ryuko said as she continues finding him "I never let go Ryuko." Ssh said they been continuing at hours and reaching limit

"here it comes!" as they release thier seed and love juice each other those two were exhausted looking at each other still connected

"you know Ash i want to I'm so happy to met you when you came to my life and I'm actually starting to like it here and be with you." Ryuko said to him while resting on his chest "I was the same way about you Ryuko. i share strong bonds to special ones and you are the most beautiful thing along with Dawn, Kari, Twilight and the others." as Ryuko smiled in tears they kissed

"Ash promise me you never leave." Ryuko tells him then he held her close "i always keep promises." they relax for a while moments later Ash was up and got dressed Ryuko see him up

"I'm just taking a exercise Ryuko around Viradian forest." Ash said to Ryuko as she smiled "Ok Ash" she stsnds up without covering herself wrapped her arms around his neck and kiss him "Be back safe." she tells him as Ash nodded as he's walking around he notices of the other girls like Misty May and Dawn sleeping together on the couch Lillie sleeping in a chair Lana sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag

"Soon i need to build s house enough for my girls and soon my wives when time comes." Ash keep that in mind when he needs to build a bigger house for it's numerous girlfriends and wives so he thinks about it as he jogs.

(Honnouji Academy)

Ragyo wss watching the Covers get bsck to work as planned "Lady Ragyo when we get to kanto I'm ready to get payback on that bastard who humiliated me too long." said Rei wanted revenge "Patients Rei, we had lot to do..." Ragyo notice her necklacr was glowing purple Aura "The organization is having a meeting i must go at once!" as Ragyo left Rei grew impatient but Nui shows up "Psst hey Rei let mw clear you in. I can help you kill your troublemaker and also there is one huntrr can help us out. frankly he does not want to be disturbed." said Nui

"Where could we find him?" Rei asked moments later they're at the tavern looking for him "Hi you are him right." she asked as a giant figure hides in the shadow with purple insect eyes looking "Who dares bother me drinking." he said

"Sorry but we heard you can deal a problem by killing someone." Rei asked as he chuckled "Correct i don't come cheap if you pay." but Nui gives him twenty glowing cubes

"Well twenty energon cubes be enough." as a green robotic hand picks it up "You know how to me impressed but i can't accept if i need a picture or clothing." he said

"No problem i can lead you to him waspinator" said Nui

(Kanto Viradian forest)

Ash starts jogging at Viradian seeing pokemon are having a great time. "Such a lovely day out there no problems at all." Ash replied still jogs all the way but minute later Nui was seen at the forest "I'm here Rei and i had to say not a bad place." she ssid as Rei is on the headphone "Were here to get rid the pest not for sightseeing." Rei replied to her as Nui nodded and start searching all over the forest but when she see spmrone jogging was Ash

"Who's this handsome fellow?" she replied as she follows him "I should stop overthere." Ash replied but he heard a noise "Vengeance is mine at last!" Ash turns around and saw Rei

"Did i defeated you already" Ssh said as Rei starts shooting him Ash dodge and starts running "Man i knew i should've bring Senketsu with me." Ash said as Rei continues going after him

"Hey this way!" said Nui but some reason she's helping Ash out as they're hiding in the tall grass as Rei went pass them "Thanks for you help?" Ash said to her "No problem i just got there." she said as Ash stands up "You're great help uh..." Ash doesnt her name "Mui...Mui kanimei" Nui suddenly change her name

"Well Mui i should get back home and thanks!" as Ash starts get back to Pallet town "Nui did you find him?" said Rei as Nui lied

"No i don't see him." she said to her "Well don't just stand here keep looking he can't be that far." said Rei ss thier hunt continues

Ash comes back home and notice he still had time for breakfast "I must be fast!" he makes breakfast for everyone that woke up. "Ash you're the best cook in the whole kanto region." said Dawn loving her plate

"I'm lucky that i date him Dawn." said Kari was enjoying her pancakes "You said it who know the lost prince have talents." said Twilight admired her prince "They're right his cooking is outstanding never i try out something delicious." said Ryuko Mako tries it out

"Mmmmmmmmm THIS IS SO DELICIOUS I LOVE IT SO MUCH!" Mako loves it so much she jumps him "And I will be your wife too Ash because I can't live without food like this." Mako said as Ash is stunned as she kisses him passionately. Ryuko was surprised that Mako is starting to fall for Ash as They go to his her room Delia let her stay in "Ash I'm glad that i met you and you are so kind." she said to him

"Well i met you two days ago and i never knew you fall for me already..." Ash hadn't finished as Mako tackle him "Well you're going to be lucky." as Mako was stripping off her clothes leaving her naked Ssh was stunned and blushing

"I knew you can't resist." as they were silent and start kissing and making out Ash starts taking his clothes off leaving him in his boxers "Ohhhhhh Ryuko is right." Mako replied as Ash held her waist "I just getting started" As Ash starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them "Ohhhh Ash" Mako moaned loving his touch Ash starts pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast "Oooooooh Ash keep going keep going Mako begged as Ash continues sucking her milk then starts sucking her right breast made her stroke his hair as he was done Ash lowers down and starts licking her womanhood

"oh Oh Ash Ash Yes Yes Yes Yes" Mako shouted as Ash continues licking her then starts fingering her "Oooooooh yeeeeeaaaaaaah!" Mako shouted enjoying it as he keeps going then feels her limit ss she releases her floods and breathes heavily "You enjoyed it a lot." Ash replied as Mako pushes him to the bed and takes his boxers off "I'll show you how good am i " Mako starts stroking his rod and puts it in her mouth starts bopping "Oh Mako" Ash moaned as mako goes more faster even more when Ash squeeze her butt made her moan more and bop faster

"Mako I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows and starts licking her breasts now Ash turns her to the bed made him on top of him

"Ohhhh I'm excited the grand finale!" Mako cheered as they kiss and making out Ash starts thrusting her gently she feel blood but she see Ash continues thrusting as she wrapped her arms and legs around him and he pressed her to the bed they been continuing at hours

"Mako I'm gonna..." Ash said as he's still thrusting "me tooooooo Assssshhhhhhhh!" as Ash fires his seed in her they were exhausted "Ash ryuko is right you are so amazing." said Mako as Ash chuckled "You are not bad yourself Mako." that made her chuckle as she fell asleep already "She fall asleep already?" Ash said but find it possible for a hyperactive girl sleeping

at the lower level Satsuki and Ryuko talk to Delia "Delia what is Ash like whrn he started his first ppkemon journey?" ssid Ryuko wanted to learn more of Ash "He was determined, brave, smart, reckless and he had such a kind heart to help people and pokemon." said Delia as Ryuko and Satsuki feel amazed of the story

"amazing but how does he love us already after just met him at few days now." Satsuki asked her In which she explained

"Well Satsuki is just the way Ash is. he win over Dawn, Kari, Twilight, Misty, May, Sora, Zoe, Mimi, Lillie...you know what i mean." she said as they understand

(Pokemon ranch)

after thier time at Ash's house Ash takes them to the pokemon ranch "There it is pokemon ranch." as Ryuko and Satsuki saw the ranch amazed

"Wow are all those pokemon yours." said Ryuko as she see Charizard flying "Yes i caught them during my journeys and they become my friends." said Ash as he shows them around the Pokemon ranch more.

"Ash!" as Ssh turns around saw three familar girls he knew "Apple Bloom, Sweetie belle and Scootaloo..." as the cutie mark crusader jump on him for a hug as they laugh "What sre you three doing here!" Ash asked them "We came to see you and even we got good news we are going to be Pokemon trainers!" they said to him which Ash is happy.

"Well i am proud of you girls." Ssh tells them as Ryuko and Satsuki come over "Ash you know those three." Ryuko asked him "Yes those three are the cutie mark crusaders they were from equestria because i'm thier babysitter." then Ash look at the girls

"Girls this is Ryuko Matoi and Satsuki kiryuin they came for their Pokemon too." Ash replied as Scootaloo sees Satsuki "Nice to meet you Satsuki and you're super cool and awesome." said Scootaloo then Apple bloom walking over to Ryuko "It's nice to meet you Ryuko are uou excited for your pokemon!" Apple bloom said

"Yes i am and it's great to meet you as well Apple bloom." said Ryuko they get along well respecting their strength. Now Sweetie Belle is on Ash's shoulders "I'm glad to see you Ash. You sre our best babysitter and soon my future brother in law." said Sweetie belle as Ash smiled "i'm glad to see you too." as they make their way inside Ryuko went in first snd stopped when she saw a large, silvery Pokémon with a humanoid build that consists mostly of liquid metal. Many dark gray hexagonal nuts are embedded in or attached to its body: one around each shoulder, one around the center of each arm, one in each hand, one in each foot, and a small one in the center of its torso. A large, golden hexagonal nut encircles its neck and a smaller one acts as its head. Floating in its head is a small, dark gray sphere. It has a small red tail resembling an electrical wire.

"Whoa Ash what the hell is that!" Ryuko asked as Ash smiled "This is Melmetal he's a mythical pokemon i caught during my days in Alola." Ash tells her as Ryuko looks at melmetal as it hugged Ryuko

"Looks like he likes you already." Ash said as he see a note stated that Oak left to see Ivy "We forgot to tell you he left but he informed us that you can let Ryuko and Satsuki pick any pokemon they want." said Apple Bloom

"Thanks Apple Bloom." then he looks at Ryuko and Satsuki "Over there are the starters Charmander, Bulbasaur, squirtle, cyndaquil, Chikorita, Totodile, Torchic, mudkip, treecko, turtwig, piplup, chimchar, tepig, snivy, oshawott, froakie, fenniken, chespin, Litten, Rowlet and Poppilo." Ash shows them all the different starters from all the different regions "which Pokemon you want to have as your starter." Ash asked as Ryuko had a look at Litten was quadruped, feline Pokémon covered with primarily black fur. It has a short muzzle with a tiny, black nose, red eyes with yellow sclerae, and short, pointed ears with pale gray insides. There are two red stripes around each of its legs and two horizontal stripes with a vertical stripe across them on its forehead. The lower part of Litten's face is also red, and there is a large tuft of fur on each cheek. A tuft of fur sits at the end of its long tail. When it arches its back, three pointed tufts of fur with red tips appear along its spine.

"I choose Litten Ash!" as she picks hher fire type pokemon as Litten licks her Ryuko chuckles "You and Litten make a great team" Ash said to her as she blushed "You think so Ash!" she as Ash nodded then Satsuki looks at Piplup is a light-blue, penguin-like Pokémon, which is covered in thick down to insulate against the cold. It has a dark blue head with a primarily white face and a short, yellow beak. The dark blue feathers on its head extend down its back and around its neck, which causes it to appear to be wearing a cape. There are two white ovals on its chest and a small, light-blue marking resembles a crown above its beak. It has flipper-like arms and yellow feet with three toes each. but when he was close to the light Satsuki reminded Piplup of her when she was on top

"I choose Piplup Ash!" Satsuki replied as Piplup walk towards her and hugs her "You and him make a great team Satsuki." as she blushed by Ash's words then he see the two pokedex are set for the two sisters as they are officially trainers

just then Ash see Cynthia and Miette come by with Serena who is with TK "Ash it's great to see you again after Sinnoh." said Cynthia as she kissed him "Surprise to see me Ash!" said Miette as she kissrd him too

"It's great to see you as well Cynthia and Miette." Ash said ss he introduced Ryuko and Satsuki to the two they talked and get slong a lot

"So are you really his girlfriends." said Miette talking to Ryuko "Yes I sm we met few days ago and we just fall for eachother that fast and we share are first love." Ryuko replied as Miette smiled "Well congratulations but tonight i can have s chance with him." she said in her thoughts but likes ryuko and Satsuki already. That night Ash was ready for bed do he can get ready for tomorrow.

"A other great day and i must be lucky of girls." Ash said to himself then he has boxers on planning to wear a shirt till he heard Cynthia's voice

"Ash!" as Ash turns around and saw Cynthia but was completely naked and so was Miette as Ash was surprised and smiled "Ash we been waiting for this a long time." said Miette as Ash walks over going to have fun with Cynthia and Miette

"I was thinking the same thing of you two." as they smiled and they start kissing and making out Cynthia has Ash in her marvelous beautiful breasts and start rubbing

"You are beautiful Cynthia." ss Ash starts groping her breasts and starts massaging them made her moan passionately "Yes Ash i save my body for you." Cynthia as he starts pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made hrr gasp "Oh...yes Ash!" she moaned then Miette lowers down and undid his boxers revealing his rod as she starts stroking his rod and puts it in her mouth starts bopping

Ash felt it as he continues sucking her milk then starts sucking her right breast made Cynthia start strokingstroking his hair Ash squeeze her butt made Miette bopping faster as soon he was done Ash let miette keep going as he feels his limit "Miette I'm gonna." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows and starts licking her breasts

Ash turns Miette around place his rod in her butt and starts pounding her "oh Oh Oh Ash Ash Ash yes my love pound me harder!" she begged as Ash goes to town in Miette "Man she's really tight snd i love it!" Ash replied as he continues pounding her faster as Miette had saliva coming out her mouth he been continuing hours "Miette I'm gonna..." Ash said as he's still pounding "Inside me Ash!" as Ash fires his seed in her butt now she had Ash on her breasts then he starts groping them and starts massaging them

:Oh yeah Ash!" she said as Ash starts pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her moan Cynthia lowers down grabbed his rod starts stroking his rod and puts it in her mouth starts bopping Ash felt it as well but he continues sucking Miette's right breast made Cynthia bopped faster enjoying her taste as he wss done he felt a other limit

"Cynthia I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts she swallows it and starts licking her breasts Cynthia and Miette pushed Ash to the bed Cynthia placed his rod inside her womanhood then Miette has her womanhood in his mouth

"Come on lover boy more action." said Cynthia as Ash smiles he held Miette's butt snd starts licking her womanhood and Cynthia starts riding him "Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Ash Ash Ash Ash Ash Ash Ash Yes Yes Yes Yes Yes!" Miette moaned as Ash continues eating her up then Cynthia continues bouts him as Ash is in heaven having to girls on top of him naked and having a great time they been continuing at hours and reaching limit

"Cynthia I'm gonna..." Ash said still thrusting as "us too Ash let's cum together as Miette released the floods and Ash fires his seed in her the three were exhausted they relax with Ash Cynthia resting on his chest and miette holding his leg Ash sleeps with them and dream

**that's it of ch ****5****of the new story Two hearts one destiny which connects to the light universe how Ash and Ryuko had thier round 2, And he started with Mako, Miette and Cynthia also Ryuko and Satsuki recieve thier pokemon litten and Piplup and i want to say thanks for reading Two Blades Two Hearts also now Darkness turns to Light, ch 12 of Ash's adventures of quest for Camelot, and i am going to start AshXMikasaXAsukaXYoko ch 3 soon if you want more of this story send reviews or pm me and farewell and enjoy**


	6. chapter 6

**Two hearts one destiny**

**chapter ****6**

**Test** **bond and friendship **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Kill la kill and after my story of Two Blades two hearts was a hit to everyone i like to show you this version of Ryuko came to Ash's world and will change his life forever also Welcome to the next step of the light universe enjoy AshXRyukoXSatsuki**

(Pallet town Ash's house)

at the ketchum residence in Ash's bedroom we see Ash was getting up for the day "A other great morning in Kanto." then Ash stares at the naked Cynthia and Miette sleeping with smiles on thier faces "I been so lucky having them with me!" as he got dressed and was outside but Nonon was watching him at the window

"Damn Satsuki, transfer student and Mako got lucky to be with him but why i didn't his attention to my beauty." Nonon is trying desperately hard of her plan to get Ash's attention she starts to doubt herself "Maybe I'm not sexy enough for hihim unless." she thinks back and has a idea "I can use...this outfit i guess." she then grabs her old nudist beach outfit.

During outside Ash was enjoying the nice breeze then saw Ryuko with her Litten "I never knew much of pokemon which it's my first time but you look so adorable." Ryuko said petting Litten as she purrs as Ash walks over surprised her by wrapping his arms around her waist "Morning beautiful." Ryuko smiles and kissed him "Morning handsome." they hold each other by the kiss and let go

"How's your time with Litten." Ash ssked her as Ryuko stares at her pokemon "She's the best gift you give me Ash and I wonder how does a bond work between me and her?" she asked Ash as he has a idea for that

"Ryuko how about we do a pokemon battle." as Ruuko heard that as Ash takes her out to battle.

"Ash wait i do battles with Senketsu but i never did a pokemon battle before?" Ryuko said to Ash feels uncomfortable and worry she'll embarrass him

"You'll do great Ryuko because i can shoe you moves your pokemon have." Ash said as he uses his Pokedex to show her what kind of moves Litten has.

"Amazing your pokedex is awesome." Ryuko said feeling amazed as they're ready to start thier battle Ryuko is still nervous of her first battle "Let's start the basics Ryuko." as Ash pulls out his pokeball

"Bulbasaur i choose you!" as Ash toss his pokeball and has out a small, squatting dinosaur that walks on four legs, but bears three claws on each of its feet and has no tail. It also has large, red eyes and very sharp teeth. Its skin is a light, turquoise color with dark, green spots. It has three claws on all four of its legs. Its most notable feature, however, is the aforementioned bulb on its back ready for battle

"Wow I never seen that pokemon either." Ryuko replied seeing Bulbasaur for the first time

"His name is Bulbasaur Ryuko, he is also being my first starter Pokemon i caught at the village and he's giving real good type advantage to win." said Ash as Ryuko gets it grass is weak against Fire types

"Wow this is getting more Interesting Ash." but she notice a smirk on his face

"Don't be so sure. I assured you that I'm not going to go easy on you Ryuko matoi." Ash replied just then Mako appears in a blackened scene and one spotlight as a song was heard and doing a pose

(hallelujah)

"Can i watch this will be a life of the century to watch how pokemon battles work my bff Ryuko vs. my handsome prince Ash ketchum to show us how pokemon battle works!" she imitates Ash and Ryuko poses and does a Litten and Bulbasaur "I say i choose both of you to win GO FOR IT!!!!!!" as she sits down Ash had a sweatdrop showing

"How does she do that with the blackened scene and one spotlight?" Ash asked Ryuko

"You're guess as good as mine Ash. I had no clue at all." she said as the battle begins of Ash and Ryuko

"This move i can use Litten use Fury swipe!" said Ryuko as Litten scratches the Bulbasaur with one of its front paws but Ash just getting started

"Bulbasaur vine whip!" Ash replied as Two dark green vines come out of the sides of Bulbasaur's bulb and hit Litten send her flying back to the field "Whoa that Bulbasaur's tough!" Ryuko replied of the strategy

"I travel with Bulbasaur at kanto and ee show how strong strong our bond is!" Ash replied as he shows her how strong his bond is to his pokemon

"I understand what Ash mean I have to trust a bond between me and my Litten I was thinking about myself but not to my Pokemon partner." she said as Litten is standing up

"This match isn't over Ash now Litten use Flame charge!" Ryuko shouted as Litten becomes outlined in orange flames and she tackles Bulbasaur leaving a super effective then Ryuko gets really excited about it

"So Awesome it's something new i learn of a battle and it's exciting...more than that this battle is something that I had gun with." just then Ash smiled

"You're good but i can do this Bulbasaur has one move you didn't see." as Ryuko see Bulbasaur's bulb glows a bright yellow "That move will end the battle that won't happen Litten Flame charge one more time!" Ryuko should as Litten becomes outlined in orange flames and she tackles "Solarbeam Bulbasaur!" Ash shouted then Bulbasaur fires a yellow beam from its bulb at theLitten lead to a explosion Ash and Ryuko cover thier eyes from the dust as the smoke clears they see Bulbasaur and Litten were fainted from the battle

"You guys tied from your own battle." Mako said as Ash was surprised that Ryuko was close to win as she picks up Litten

"Litten we try and you're strong too." Ryuko said as Litten nuzzle to Ryuko showing how strong thier bond is between trainer and pokemon she wslks over to Ash who had return Bulbasaur to his pokeball

"Ash that was an amazing battle and i now understand how strong our bond is." she told him as Ash kissed her

"And i had to say Ryuko you survived me as well you had battle tactics with Senketsu and now you had pokemon battle spirit in you." said Ash as Ryuko smiled and blush by that

"Ash thanks i should go and take Litten to the pokemon centre see ya" as she kiss him back to the lips leaving a frozed and blush Ash "Well Ash i myself don't know how but i got a touch." Ash had one thing to do ad he starts jogging at Viradian forest once more but he packed his blade and wear Senketsu 2 this time "I had a feeling that Rei be waiting again this time." Ash replied still jogs all the way but minute later

"Hi there." Ash saw Nui once again who use a alias name Mui. "Surprise to see me..." but Ash had his Blood blade out "Not as Surprised to see you Mui or shall i call you Nui!" Ash replied as Nui smirked

"You figure it out how?" Nui asked him as Ash spoke "I don't see people wearing purple eyepatch or carry an half piece of the scissor blade that belongs to Ryuko and Satsuki's father murderer!" Ash replied as Nui has the blade out

"Cute and smart clever boy and i like it!" Nui said as Ash look serious "Tell me something...Ash right. You know how to kill me!" she asked

"I'm gonna cut your damn head off see how your body ticks without it!" as Nui laugh then charges

Ash dodges every move Nui had used "You're quick Ash and I like it. Do you want to know how i met the good doc and your...Father." Ash stops as he heard what she said "How do you know my father Nui!" Ash asked as he starts striking her made Nui dodge

"Temper, Temper Ash I'm just dying to see you naked!" as she pulls the thread going to made Senketsu 2 in pain "what the-?" but it Senketsu 2 was still ok when flame body was active leaving nui confused as Ash strike again but missed "Now!" as their blades clashed

"I like you and That's a kamui for you, I guess this means that it has something more different than a Banshi, huh?" as they pushed each other

"that's right! I'm been made by a different core then the banshi that I'll come undone because of something like that which I'm different than my brother!" said Senketsu 2

"How wonderful! I can't believe they were hiding something like that! those sly dogs. they had me completely fooled!" said Nui as she remembered when she entered the Matoi house as two men were inside but the raven-haired one was "Auran Ketchum" Delia's husband and Ash, Celestia, Luna's father helping his old friend dr. Matoi as they saw Nui

"Who are you?" said dr. matoi looking at Nui

"I'm here to play!" said Nui

"To play?" he said

"Yes I heard you and the doctor been up to all sorts of fun things around here, highness oh, I forgot you aren't a king because you kingdom is gone so is your son. so play with me, too" said Nui

"Ah, I see. You're here because you caught wind of our research." said Doctor matoi

"Yep I gave my word to an acquaintance of mine that I'd bring it back." said Nui as Auran brings out his blade "Hope blade" just like a scissor blade later belong to Ash and transform to blood blade "Ragyo and her group the "Organization 8" send you to assassinate us" said Auran

"Yep and I have to keep my word." as she has a measuring tape out swings it but was razor sharp it cut Matoi's arm the two team up as Matoi grabbed thee tape as him and Auran kicked her "A shape Memory Lab coat, eh? if it has that ability, you wove life fibers into that lab coat, too, didn't you?" as she went behind them

"Yay for me! that means I can play for realises!" as blades shown from the measuring tape as she hits Matoi but Auran fights back with his blade

"C'mon, stop holding back you two. Go all-out when you play. Life's no fun if you don't" when Nui was coming "Time for that creation we made my friend!" said Auran as Matoi agreed when he slash her tape then leave a X mark on her chest

"This is what we dedicated our lives to developing! It cuts and kills life fibers. and so, I have named them Rending scissors!" said Matoi

"Doctor, your taste in names is terrible." said Nui as Auran has a other blade out "Scientists don't care how well something goes over!" said Auran as the two fights her "Auran is right not if the results of his research are sound!" as Nui keeps dodging "You two are pretty good with those whatever scissors! careful that's dangerous!" said Nui as she pushes them out to the other room

"It looks like it takes a lot of strength to use those scissors. you two really ought to exercise more." said Nui

"Lay off! A scientist only begins to hit his stride at 60!" said Matoi

"As long we fight together we will end you!" said Auran but Nui grabbed those scissors and slash Matoi's side but didn't heal "Gosh these really do halt all life fiber activity, don't they? that's our dr. Matoi! these scissors are a force to be reckoned with, huh?" as she stabbed him

"Matoi!" said Auran

"How does it feel to have your life taken by the very research you dedicated your life to? It's the best, isn't it?!" as she went deep "Aren't I nice?" she said to him "spare me your drivel..." said Matoi "Well, I need to take these with me and also i'll take hope blade too Auran." said Nui as Auran is using one move they she never saw by combining Aura, Solarbeam, Rasangan and Magic in one as he's glowing

"Magical Aura Rasanganbeam!" as he fires at Nui send her flying Nui was injured but saw Auran had disappeared with matoi's artificial intelligence chip and Senketsu 2

"Lady Ragyo is not going to happy about this without proof I'll say his remains burned" as she vanish

"You see i did kill dr. matoi but you're old man survived but i can return him a favor of killing his Son!" Nui is ready to strike as Ash leaps up and focus his move "My sensei taught me this@" as Nui recognize it

"That move!" as Ash charges towards her "Rasangan!" Ash hits Nui at her X mark scared chest she screamed feeling pain as she collapsed naked

"Ash you did it!" Senketsu 2 said to him "Yeah but she's tough for a cunning maniac." as Ash was ready to leaveleave but Nui was moving "You got to be kidding me!" Ash said as Nui stands up "Hello who are you and what am I?" she said got Ash confused

"Serious you obviously don't know who you are?" Ash asked

"I think you're Rasangan must've damaged her memories." then they notice Nui hugging a Nidoran "Ohhhh cutie!" she said while hugging

"And you damage her dark side i guess." he replied

"Let's leave before she gets her memory..." Nui tackles Ash "Where are you going handsome you're not thinking of leaving me alone naked." as Nui kissed him

Ash felt her lips pressed to his then he held her waist and start kissing and making out Ash felt her stripping hom completely naked in front of her "I can go first." she lowers down grabbed his rod and start stroking made him hiss then licks the tip puts it in her mouth and starts bopping

Ash felt it but seem to enjoy it as Nui continues bopping faster Ash starts stroking her hair was long now as she keeps going

"What am i doing i seem to like it..." Ash moaned as he feels his limit and fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Nui swallows and licks her breasts clean then Ash starts groping her breasts and massages them

"Oooooooh he's good!" Nui moaned as Ash pinches her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her moan more

"Ooooh mmmmm" she said as Ash continues sucking her milk then starts sucking her right breast made her excited as he was done Nui was on top of him "Mind i ride you this will be fun." Ash had no choice as they kissed and making out Nui starts bouncing Ash is starting to enjoy it "Oooooooh she's good!" Ash said as Nui continues bouncing faster even her breasts are bouncing Ash starts groping and made her go more faster ss they continue kissing and making out Nui feels her limit as they climaxed eachother

"Wow you are so amazing uh..." she didn't know his since her memory was lost "Ash ketchum and you try to kill me." as she was shocked

"Was i...i feel so ashamed and a disgrace." as Ash was dressed and heading home till Nui was following him "Great she's following me how am i going to explain to Ryuko." Ash replied

(Ash's house)

"SHE TRY TO KILL YOU ASH!!!!" Ryuko shouted as Ash nodded "Sorry for Yelling Ash but letting that...Murderer...in your house Ash we must end her." Ryuko had her scissor blade out and going to Nui

"Hello who are you?" said Nui

"Wha...Dont play dumb you know me I'm Ryuko." she said

"Ryuko...are you Ash's girlfriend he said you're beautiful." she laughed as the blushing Ryuko looked at Ash

"Ash what did you did to her." she asked him "Well i was fighting her then strike her with my move and sorta damage her memory." Ash replied

"You damage her memory with your Rasangan!!!" Ryuko said as Ash nodded although Ryuko looled at Nui a minute she may kill her father but she asked Ash something "Ash are there evil organzations in your world?" she asked

"Yes lots they capture pokemon and use them for evil deeds why you ask?" as Ryuko made her decision

"Nui stays if any evil organzations in Kanto find out about everything, me, Satsuki and our kamuis." Ash understand whst she mean if Team Rocket which he didn't mention learn about them there's no telling what they can do to the life fibers "Ryuko that won't happen i promise." as They kissed "Ash you really are my protector." said Ryuko as Nighttime came Ash walks in to his room

"Today is great except the massacre part...Hello what's this?" Ash see someone writes him a note it wasn't Ryuko, Satsuki, Mako or Nui as he opens it telling him to see his admirer on the other side of Oak Coral because she has something to show it

"Ok i must go there aand see this secret admirer" he did ss the not say and was over to Oak coral during moonlight at first he doesn't see her

"Hello...are you here my secret admirer mmmmmm...maybe she didn't..." just then his secret admirer was Nonon comes out from the tree line "Hello Ash surprise to see me and what do you think" Nonon said in her nudist beach clothes of course Ash gets a bloody nose also of course he gets hard at the sight of her without a word

"Did i finally succeeded my beauty to him." then Nonon pushes herself against his chest "do you know I've train so hard to get your attention and i don't know if you must be a real nice pervert or you never seen my body this pure before." she forces herself on him and he happily accept

Ash held her beautiful skin

"I can hear you and you're the fourth girl I never say no to the most beautiful thing like you." ss Nonon blushed and smiled as they start kissing and making out Ash had his hand on her breasts groping made her moan passionately and feels him massaging them

"Oh...Ash yes.you are so good" Nonon moaned in passion "I just getting started Nonon." Ash then starts pinching her nipples gently and starts sucking her left breast made her moan more "Ash keep going Ryuko is Right about you." Nonon tells him enjoying his touch as Ash continues sucking her milk then starts sucking her right breast made it more passionate as he was done Nonon lowers down grabbed his rod and start stroking it

"Ash ketchum I know ee first met but i needed action." Nonon puts it in her mouth and starts bopping it "Oh yes Nonon that's it...yes" Ash moaned ss Nonon continues bopping her new boyfriend's rod she starts going more faster making Ash enjoyed it more as he is reaching his limit

"Nonon I'm gonna..." as he fires his seed in her mouth and breasts Nonon swallows it and licks her breasts clean Ash turns her around place his rod in her butt and starts pounding

"Oh Oh Oh Oh Ash Yes keep it Handsome!!!!" Nonon shouted as Ash goes to town in her "Man she's so tight and beautiful just like Ryuko, Satsuki and Mako" Ash replied ss he continues made her loving it more as he keeps going faster and reaching his Limit

"Ash here it comes!!!!" as Ash fires his seed in her butt now Ash place her yo the grass and on top of her no words from them as they start kissing and making out Ash starts thrusting her slowly she moaned as Nonon turns around and starts bouncing including her breasts are bouncing

"Man she's good." Ash replied as he turns her around and continues thrusting Nonon let out her beautiful moan and her pink hair was swooshing her eyes closed as they continue kissing as they reach limit

"I can't hold it longer I'm gonna..." as Ash fills her up then they were exhausted watching the stars holding each other still connected

"Ash you were amazing what Ryuko, Satsuki and Mako said and do you think I'm beautiful too." she said to him then Ash kissed her

"of course I do and most of all. I always found your voice very beautiful" in which she blushes ss she kissed him and stares at him in tears "I will alwsys love you and my beautiful voice is now yours now"" as she snuggles to him and fell asleep so did Ash

**that's it of ch ****6 ****of the new story Two hearts one destiny which connects to the light universe how Ash and Ryuko had thier pokemon battle, And he started with Nui and Nonon then now Ash learn about his father is alive but was hiding but where? and i want to say thanks for reading Two Blades Two Hearts also now Darkness turns to Light, ch 12 of Ash's adventures of quest for Camelot, and i am going to start AshXMikasaXAsukaXYoko ch 3 soon if you want more of this story send reviews or pm me and farewell and enjoy**


	7. chapter 7

**Two hearts one destiny**

**chapter ****7**

**A mysterious egg and the deadly collision course trap**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon and Kill la kill and after my story of Two Blades two hearts was a hit to everyone i like to show you this version of Ryuko came to Ash's world and will change his life forever also Welcome to the next step of the light universe enjoy AshXRyukoXSatsuki**

(Pallet town Ash's house)

at the ketchum residence in Ash's bedroom we see Ash and Nonon were still sleeping naked together then Ash was getting up and ready for a day "A other great morning in Kanto and no problems at all." then Ash stares at the naked Nonon sleeping with her hair messy and smile on her face was still holding him tight "I guess she's holding me tight can't say I blame her" as he kiss her then start getting dressed and was ready for a day but Nonon wakes up was watching him leaving

"I finally done it...I finally got him to notice me. No more than that it was love it help me and I'mnever been so happy and his world I'm looking at so peaceful and I love it." Nonon said feeling more happy she finally got together with Ash and now starting to like Kanto "Maybe this Kanto I see is more better than the Kanto at my world so miserablethere but here I'mthinkingof living here forever." she thinks then she takes a nice hot shower humming a song then she puts on her uniform "A girl like me can get use to an new lifestyle like this." she then heads out of his room towards outside

"Nice clean air." she said and she see a flock of pidgey flew by her and finds them extraordinary "Someday I can find myself a pokemon." she replied but she saw something towards a trees

"What's this?" nonon went closer towards the trees and find abandoned egg between the rock "Oh my goodness it's a egg but abandoned and it's in good shape" Nonon replied she have a feeling that she need take it with her "Poor little thing don't worry I'll keep you safe and I will always protect you." Nonon said to the egg ad she got back to the house and show everyone

"Yep that's divinely a pokemon egg you found Nonon." Ash replied to her

"What kind a pokemon is it?" Ryuko asked him as Ash looks at her "That we do not know Ryuko pokemon eggs are mysterious and magnificent we just had to wait till it hatches by proper care for it." Ash tells Ryuko

"I say we put it in the incubator I'll handle it." said Uzu going to take it but Nonon hits him and picks up the egg

"No you don't Doofus, Ash say by proper care and I made a promise that I'll always protect it." Nonon shouted at Uzu She's very protective of the egg which to others that is very surprising cuz she's never this protective of anything

"Whoa Nonon bieng protective to like a mother will do for the egg!" said Mako

"You're saying she's following instincts of motherhood?" said Uzu

"Yep!" Mako replied while enjoying breakfast

"Theses are great mrs. ketchum you must show me your recipes!" she said tear up and continues eating "Of course Mako I have many recipes." Delia said to her then Ryuko notice Ash was gone

"Hey Delia where's Ash?" Ryuko said to her "Ash left to see Professor Cerise in Vermillion city Ryuko." said Delia

"Professor Cerise?" Ryuko said looking confused "If you want Ryuko I can take you over to meet him after breakfast." said Delia as Ryuko thought about it meeting other pokemon professors be interesting

"Thanks Delia." said Ryuko then she notice Dawn and Kari were getting ready too "We're planning to see him too Ryuko but it's a great idea for us girls to get along more." Dawn said to Ryuko

"That's right Dawn we are best friends you, me, Kari, Twilight and Mako." she said then Mako pops up with a smile and excitment

"ROAD TRIP!" she shouted

During outskirts of Vermillion city Ash was enjoying the nice breeze looking around at Vermillion city more till professor Cerise comes back to the lab "Things had changed alot at my life met many new friends but meeting Ryuko for the first time she's a great girl and I love her, Dawn, Kari, Twilight...Ah what the heck I love them all." Ash replied

"Ash is that you?!" Ash turns around and saw a short and slender Teenage girl with maroon hair, fair skin, and asparagus-green eyes. She also braids her hair and keeps it in a side ponytail with a cherry blossom-shaped clip. she wears a school uniform that consists of a baggy white dress with blue anchors on the sides, a blue and white collar around her shoulders, and a yellow ribbon around her neck. On her feet, she wears dark grey socks with white lines at the tops and short blue and white boots that match her dress. The boots have white straps that are connected to small golden buttons.

"Chloe, great to see you again." Ash replied as Chloe had a look at him "Yeah Ash look at you all grown up." she said with a blush

"Thanks and you're not so bad yourself how was Goh doing?" Ash asked her "Same as usual going to catch more pokemon." said Chloe Ash sighed "Yep, that's him alright but seeing my friends is a great thing." Ash replied as she blush

"Ash I was hoping if you care for lunch." Chloe asked him as Ash thought about it "Of course Chole." Ash said to her "Thank you." she said as they're walking together and head towards the Vermillion city cafe

"You know Ash it's been a while I saw you." she said as Ash was enjoying his sandwich "Well I was busy with a good life." they laugh then Chloe was playing her hair "Ash I had one thing to ask you." she said to him

"what is it" Ash replied She says something but he could not hear it "What?" he said She mutters a little louder but he still didn't get.

"I'm sorry dear but please tell me?" he asks and she blurted it out

"I love you" she covers her mouth

He blushes and she is red too "really" Ash tells her "yes but I don't deserve you I didn't help you up when I first saw you I only went pass you." she tells him "why would that make you undeserving of me also I never held that against you." Ash said to her

She couldn't help but smile "What happened between you and Goh since we part ways you two had a strong bond?" Ash said as Chole feels upset "he never seemed to notice me and I just wanted some attention but I remember you in your kindness." she replied as Ash blushed again then they heard a vehicle drove by

"Ash there you are!" Ash saw his mom with Ryuko, Kari, Dawn, Mako and Nonon holding the egg

"Mom, Ryuko, Kari, Dawn, mako, Nonon hey." Ash said even he saw pikachu with them "We were on our way to professor Cerise then we saw you in the cafe." said Kari as they saw Chloe

"Hey Chloe long time no see." said Dawn

"good to see you two again and who might you three be." said Chloe as Ryuko speaks

"I'm Ryuko matoi and this is Mako Mankanshoku and Nonon." said Ryuko as she introduced herself and Mako, Nonon to Chloe

"Nice to meet you all." said Chloe as she see Nonon holding a egg

"is that a pokemon egg." she said

"Yes my little pokemon egg abandoned and I'm looking after it as a mother." she said as Ash smiles "That's great for you." Ash replied as Nonon blushed Chloe notice the blush realise Ash has more girls also little jealous of Nonon's looks

"Ash want me to give you a ride." Delia asked Ash "It's fine Mom I can walk my way to the lab." Ash said to her

"I can tag along." Ryuko replied then Mako joins in "Me too!" she said then Nonon join beside them

"So do I." said Nonon

"Me too." said Kari as Delia and Dawn went back to the vehicle "See you soon." said Delia as she drove off Ash, Ryuko, Kari, Mako, Nonon and Chloe are traveling together in Vermillion city "Look guys the road is blocked!" said Kari as they see road closed sign

"That's not right the road is fine?" Chloe replied as they heard a voice "Because it's under construction." Ash and the girls looked and saw a slender girl with purple hair worn in a bulbous hairdo with spiky bangs and red eyes. She also wears glasses with large, rectangular frames.She wears the an school uniform from Chloe's highschool appears with a cast and bandages over her left arm.

"Under construction and who the hell are you!" said Ryuko as the girl "Kaimo Ugore I'm a pokemon trainer from Celadon city and this is my pokemon" she toss her pokeball and reveal a a small, bipedal dragon-like Pokémon that is primarily blue. It has a big mouth filled with sharp teeth, no neck, and arms that start at the outer edges of its jaws. A red underbelly stretches from its abdomen to the bottom of its jaw. has two horns that resemble jet engines, each with a light blue stripe in the middle. It has a single light blue stripe wrapping around its back.

"A Gible!" said Ash as Ryuko has her pokedex out to scan it

**"Gible, the Land Shark Pokémon. Gible once lived in the tropics, and to avoid cold it lives in caves warmed by geothermal heat."**

"Wow i never see a Gible before." said Ryuko as Ash speaks because Gible is what we call a psuedo legendary pokemon." said Ash as he push the button of her Pokedex

"**Pseudo-legendary Pokémon are often more powerful than many other non-Legendary Pokémon due to their high base stats."**

"Outstanding where did you get it?" Ryuko asked her as Kaimo spoke "I had her since I started my journey but I sprang my arm and can't continue further alone." she tells them

"That's terrible." said Mako in tears "yes but I can help you get to professor Cerise's laboratory I know a detour." Kaimo said to them "Lead a way Kaimo!" said Chloe as she's leading them Ryuko, Kari, Chloe and Nonon notice Ash standing thinking "Ash something bothering you?" Ryuko asked him

"Something about this Kaimo Ugore I never heard of her in Vermillion city before?" Ash tells them and was suspicious about Kamio Urgore character

"You know a minute when I saw her Gible she doesn't seem to bond with her." Ryuko tells him about her Gible

"Hmmm you know we should keep our eye on her." Kari said to them as they agreed then they catch up to Mako and Kaimo to the detour "We go that way!" Kaimo points at freeway

"Then let's go." Chloe starts to walk as Ash stops her "Ash what are yo..." Chloe stops as Ash picks up a rock and threw it the red X explodes from the concrete

"Landmines!" said Nonon holding her egg as Chloe realizes Ash saved her "Thanks Ash." she thanked him

"this freeway is a dead zone!" said Mako seeing it "We had to be careful." Ash said as they agreed not to step on the Red X but they suddenly heard a rumbling as Kari looks "Giant 8 ball!" as they look and see the ginormous pool 8 ball rolling towards them "Run!" said Nonon as they run the ball was rolling and the landmines were exploding

"Keep going!" said Chloe as Ash see the flag with a pokeball on it "That must be a checkpoint!" Ash replied as he use psychic on Kari, Chloe, Mako and Nonon and lift them to safety at the flag then he levitate Kaimo then Ryuko is next but she stops seeing Kaimo's Gible still a feet away from them she runs to save the psuedo legendary pokemon

"Got ya Gible!" Ryuko said as she picks up Gible and runs to Ash as he held her and jumped to the flag letting the ball crashed "Ryuko that was brave of you and I know you don't want be touched." Ash said as she kiss him

"Not to you Ash you can carry me anyway." Ryuko tells him then they had a look and saw that freeway it's more bigger problem "I hate to say it Ryuko but I think this deadly collision course is just like No Late Day!" Mako said

"No what day?" Ash asked

"Believe me Ash it's from my world when the siren goes off in the slums at 4AM, no-star students must evade the traps that the disciplinary committee built with all the technology at honnouji academy's disposal and make it to school by the time the first period bell rings at 8:30AM! and in the event that they arrive late, they are expelled on the spot!" Ryuko tells him

"What kind a crazy rule is that?" Kari replied even Ash agreed "As if someone from your world made it to stop you and Mako!" Ash said to them

"You mean maiko Ogure yeah she's the trap disciplinary committee she trick me and Mako and stole Senketsu for bieng on top!" Ryuko replied

"seriously only a moron is that obsessive for luxury." Ash said to her but Kaimo someone looks irritated by Ash's comment "Something wrong Kaimo?" said Chloe

"Yes I'm fine and you why you ran off!" Kaimo scold at her Gible and she look frightened "Hey she's trying to protect you!" Ash said to her but Kaimo was bieng kind "You're right Ash how foolish I am?" she picks up Gible as Ash look puzzled by her

"Ryuko's on to something how does she knew about that first course?" Ash think to himself as they keep going they spot a bridge that had a huge cauldron filled with hot beef soup broth with cattle skulls

"Deja vu all over again!" said Ryuko as she see the cauldron "Let's move quietly to the bridge." Nonon said as they slowly walk to the bridge then the bridge begins to rattle

"Easy we're almost there." said Kari

suddenly they smell something burning as they notice the rope is on fire "Move!" Ash tells them as they run the fire keeps burning the rope Ryuko, Kari, Chloe, Mako and Kaimo made while Ash and Nonon were last to made it but the rope snapped Nonon trip then the egg was at the ledge

"My egg!" said Nonon as the egg is going to fall but Ash catches it "Here!" he gives it to her and Nonon kissed him

"Thank you Ash!" Nonon said hugging her egg then they're on the road "We better leave this deathtrap." said Chloe as Ash nodded and keep on moving "OOh! Cheese!" said Mako spots cheese

"Mako wait a minute that could be a trap!" Ash said but Mako didn't listen as she was following the cheese near the trap as Ash saved her but "It's a Pie!" Ash replied as he got his face covered by pie Ryuko laugh a little "Ash you're silly..." as Ryuko taste the pie "That looks really tasty, but don't worry Ash that happens to me too" said Ryuko as ash said nothing

as they jump on the cliffs they find it odd but with Kaimo hurt her arm Ash and Ryuko fell then defend themselves from sandiles "You can do it Ash and Ryuko!" said Mako but Ash has strong stamina in him and agility as he picks up Ryuko from the sandile

"Poor sandile trapped in that dome" said Chloe then Kari has her pokeball out "I can get them out. Let's go Turtwig!" as she toss it a small, light green, quadruped Pokémon resembling a turtle. Its eyes, feet, and lower jaw are yellow. Its body is covered by a brown shell that is composed of earth. The shell has a thick black stripe and a black rim. On a very healthy A small seedling grows on a brown patch on its head.

"Use energy ball!" Kari replied as The leaves on Turtwig's head start to glow light green and it forms a green energy ball in front of its mouth. It then fires it at the dome. The ball explodes on impact makes a hole and the sandile are release and ran off

"Good thinking Kari now we need to get out of here!" said Ryuko then Mako see the familiar armored bus "Look Ryuko it's the armor bus!" said Mako

"Not that again!" she said

"we need it" said Ash as they are in the bus "righty, then! all aboard!" said Ryuko as they were punching those guys out "Hang, on Kamio do you have a licence?" said Ryuko as her, Ash, Kari, Mako, Nonon and Chloe seeing Kamio on the wheel "Honnou town is a private property of the my family is as thier permission even a student can drive! I don't want to lose, either! I want to show them that even no stars their pride!" said Kamio

"Kamio, you can be pretty bad-ass you know that?" said Ryuko as they drove the bus as they drove away from the freeway "Look Ash were close to my father's laboratory!" said Chloe points at the lab "Good we're gonna make it!" said Nonon until automatic turrets appeared and start firing at them

"What the hell is going on?!" said Ryuko

"Oh, great more traps not good in my book" said Ash as the shooting continues at the armored bus "Wow, you gotta hand it to these armored buses!" said Kari

"Welcome to the club!" said Ryuko

"We're going to counter attack!" said Kamio

"How?" said Chloe as Kamio push something then a turret have appeared lifting up along with Mako then she accidently fires at the buildings but found it fun "Ryuko, this is totes of fun like old times!" said Mako as Ryuko covered from the shooting "It's still not safe up there, Mako! Come down!" shouted Ryuko but she has her eyes closed enjoying "This feels so good too." said Mako as Ash sees a bigger problem "you will be feel bad luck right now look!" Ash points the seniors firing RGPs at them

"RPG!"

"Retract turret!" said Nonon

"No Nonon Mako still holds-" Kari try to warn it was too late when kamio pushes the button the turret was going down but when Mako fires inside they duck the top was send flying "girls seriously!" Ash shouted at her

"Sorry Ash!" said Ryuko embarrassed herself in front of Ash

"Yes my bad I got carried away!" said Kamio

"Gosh, the view's so much clearer now!" said Mako

"This is differently from our world." said Nonon

"Just a little further, and we're in the two star district!" said kamio pointing the district but more RPGs were been fired

"RPGs from both sides brace yourselves!" Ash said as he was going to use himself as a human shield with his scissor blade "Punch it" Ryuko pushes the gas pedal as the bus was going too fast then exploded sending them flying to the district but the armored bus went through causing scratches tires are gone sending them sliding then crashed as they were unconscious

"Ash wake up!" as Ash woke up and saw a tall, skinny man with fair skin, green eyes, and slightly messy maroon hair with a few gray streaks in it. He wears a long white lab coat, a blue shirt with a purple collar, long blue jeans with a gray belt, and gray shoes with dark soles. He also wears brown glasses to help him see.

"Professor Cerise!" Ash said as he gets up from the wreck bus "Ash what happened your mother, Dawn were worried about you and Chloe is she ok?" Cerise said

"Over here Dad!" they see Chole, Kari, Ryuko, Mako and Nonon out of the bus "Chloe thank goodness what happened?" he asked as they explained about the freeway had traps and turrets that almost kill them as they notice Jenny appeared

"Thank goodness you all ok cause we been tracking down a thief that stole the wild sandile and all the equipment of traps and Turrets." said Jenny

"Wait that happened yesterday?" said Ryuko but before Ash can leave he was Trapped by a dome "What the?" Ash said as the girls see it

"Ash!" they shouted as they see Kamio wearing a familiar glasses with large, rectangular frames and No-Star uniform of Honnōji Academy

"your friend let his guard down Ryuko. I knew he doesn't trust me from his fake kindness No, Ryuko matoi, I should say I've been waiting for this moment for revenge of you humiliatedme and got me expelled from Honnouji academy" said Kamio who was laughing as Ryuko reconise her

"Maiko?" Ryuko said her real name

"yes This injured pokemon trainer was but a fake identity My true Identity...is Maiko Ogure committee head of trap development!" said Maiko revealing her identity

"You're that looney trap development who trick Ryuko I never knew you're a dwarf!" Ash said that got her angry

"Don't worry I'll deliver you to lady Ragyo so I can get luxury!" she said as Ryuko heard that

"you made a deal with my mother!" said Ryuko

"Of course since she mentioned how strong your boyfriend is he can be useful to her and I install an teleported device to send him to Honnouji academy as planned!" said Maiko

"What about your Gible!" said Mako as Maiko laugh "that stupid pokemon being kind to it is for fools!" she said that got Ryuko angry

"You're wrong Maiko Ash taught me that a bond between pokemon and trainer is strong!" as Gible watches Ryuko tells a truth as she has her pokeball out "and I'm saving Ash, Litten come out!" as Litten was out

"Life fiber synchronization kamui Senketsu!" Ryuko said as she transform "Litten use Flame charge!" Ryuko shouted as Litten becomes outlined in orange flames and she tackles the device to stop the teleport

"Wha!" Maiko see that then Ryuko has her scissor blade out "Like I say our bond is strong!" Ryuko said then she breaks the capsule almost free Ash but Gible eats through the capsule and Ash is free

"Gible you helped me!" said Ryuko as Gible nodded "You little pest I'll get rid of you for good!" Maiko has a stick going to hurt Gible then Ash in his life fiber synchronization form and Ryuko cut the stick Maiko was nervous

"so you little weasel you know what's gonna happen next!" Ash said looking angry "Hehehe is it too late to say sorry..." then Gible angry at Maiko she opens its mouth and a turquoise ball of energy appears in front of it. It then fires the ball at Maiko send her flying to the sky then a twink appeared

"Good riddance!" Kari said to her

as the police gather all the traps and turrets back to the armory then the sandile are back to the safari zone "Thanks for everything guys and don't worry if we see Maiko Ogure once again we'll arrest her for good." said Jenny

"thanks Jenny it gives us time to head home." Ash replied as they agreed "Let's not ever take a armor bus again." said Kari as they agreed until the egg is glowing

"Oh...the egg guys!" said Nonon as Ash look "It's hatching!" Ash said as they watch the egg hatch as the light disappears an avian Pokémon with a round, blue body. Since it has no discernible neck, its body appears to be all head. There are two long feathers on top of its head, and it has a short, rounded white beak and beady, black eyes. Its wings are fluffy and white, resembling cotton or clouds. It has tiny, white feet and two pointed tail feathers appeared.

"Blu" it said

"Congratulations Nonon it's a swablu!" said professor Cerise as Nonon eyes were big "It's...CUTE!!!!!" she said as Ryuko scans it with her pokedex

**"Swablu, the Cotton Bird Pokémon. Swablu loves cleanliness and is quick to wipe off any unclean surface with its cotton-like wings"**

"Wow pokemon are amazing!" said Ryuko then Swablu flies to Nonon's shoulder nuzzling her "I believe you need this pokeball so you can look after it." professor Cerise said as Nonon smiles and picks it up

"Thank you I'll take good care of it as promise." as Swablu went inside the pokeball and ding she has her eyes close holding it "that's what mothers do." she said then they see the Gible walking towards Ryuko

"Hey what's it doing?" Mako asked as Ash knew "It seems Gible likes you Ryuko." Ash replied as Ryuko look at her grinning then she smiles

"You and I make a great team and I'll abandon you." as she use her empty pokeball softly touch Gible as its inside the pokeball then ding

"I just caught a Gible!" Ryuko shouted as Litten leaps in happiness then Chole walks to Ash "Ash thanks for keeping me safe" as she kissed him for it made him blushed

"No problem." Ash said then Ryuko came over "You two are my hero Ash." she kiss him as well then they head to the jeep ready to go home

**that's it of **7**of the new story Two hearts one destiny which connects to the light universe how Ash, Ryuko, Kari, Mako and Nonon are at the freeway fill with traps and Chole returnsalso the return of Maiko Ogurehope you like Ryuko own Gibleand Nonon found a pokemon egg and hatch it to Swablu and what will happen next? and i want to say thanks for reading Two Blades Two Hearts also now Darkness turns to Light, ch 12 of Ash's adventures of quest for Camelot, and i am going to start AshXMikasaXAsukaXYoko ch 3 soon if you want more of this story send reviews or pm me and farewell and enjoy**


End file.
